Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends Unite
by Ghost Archer
Summary: The emperor of the planet Zenova has created an intergalactic duel tournament, pitting history's greatest duelists against one another for an opportunity to face the planet's ruler himself. Unbeknownst to the competitors, he has ulterior motives for the tournament.
1. Prologue

Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends Unite!

Prologue

Planet Zenova, a world brought to the brink of destruction, a plane of emptiness shrouded in the very essence of eternal darkness. This planet is so dreadful, time is practically nonexistent there. Some believe the planet was brought to this condition by years of virtually endless war, others say it was a lack of resources. But only a select few know its true cause, and it's connected to Duel Monsters.

What started out as a simple card game full of monsters and magic created for fun quickly expanded into an empire where Duelists of all ages spent their lives, shaping their own futures around the cards they wield to this day. Cities and schools were built, tournaments created champions and legends were born. Such legends were created not from the cards, but from the very Duelists who used those very cards to Duel for their homes, their friends, and with their hearts.

One such legend was the King of Games himself: Yugi Muto. His life had changed when he received a box containing a special kind of puzzle from his grandfather, Solomon Muto, after he returned from an archaeological expedition in Egypt. What the young boy didn't know until after solving the puzzle was that the puzzle itself contained the spirit of an unnamed Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt, during that time the game itself was played with real magic and monsters encased in stone tablets. The minute he solved the puzzle, his soul was bound to the nameless Pharaoh's soul and formed a powerful team, one that would be told for many years.

Their legendary tale began with his first Duel. And his opponent was none other than the egotistical Seto Kaiba, who cared more about his title as Champion, his company, KaibaCorp, and himself more than anyone else he'd meet in his life. After Kaiba met his first defeat against the virtually undefeatable Exodia, Yugi's name became widely known all around the world, expanding more so after defeating the game's sinister creator, Maximillion J. Pegasus, in the title match of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament as well as the relentless Yami Marik in a Shadow Game in the finals of the Battle City Tournament, with the help of the three most powerful monsters in history: the Egyptian God Cards. With the help and support he received from his friends and family, Yugi Muto and his spirit partner, Yami Yugi, had earned themselves the title King of Games, the greatest Duelist who has ever drawn his first card.

Another legend, around ten years after Yugi Muto's tale ended with a saddening farewell, was a young Duelist who had the rare ability to see and hear the spirits of Duel Monsters cards. That Duelist's name was Jaden Yuki, a Slifer Red student at the prestigious Duel Academy, began his tale with a chance encounter with a seemingly older Yugi Muto and a sole Duel Monster card. After barely making his way into the academy, Jaden proved himself to be one of the best Duelists to set foot on Duel Academy Island, though the same can't be said about his grades.

With the power of his Elemental HERO cards at his disposal, Jaden defeated the forces of evil that also dared to set foot on the island, such as Kagemaru, the school's superintendent and leader of the Seven Shadow Riders, Sartorius, a fortune teller possessed by the Light of Destruction, and Yubel, a manipulative demonic Duel Spirit obsessed with having to accomplish her ultimate goal of fusing twelve separate dimensions into one unstoppable force. Despite having been backed into a corner on numerous occasions, with his friends by his side cheering him on, Jaden always followed through and won his way to become the second Duel Monsters legend.

The third Duel Monsters legend is one who would ride his way to a better, brighter future. Yusei Fudo, son of the late scientist Doctor Fudo, dedicated himself to ensuring that his future shone as bright as the sun for the citizens of New Domino City through Turbo Dueling, a special method of Dueling performed on special motorcycles run powered by a special form of energy. Orphaned during an incident known as the Zero Reverse that separated New Domino City from Satellite, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan all grew up in a foster home, oblivious to the fact that destiny had much more in store for these three.

After discovering that he was part of a special group of people known as the Signers, Yusei teamed up with Jack, Crow, Akiza Izinski, Leo, and Luna to defeat the dark forces of the Dark Signers, vassals of the demonic forces of the Earthbound Immortals, who wanted no more than the destruction of the entire world. Combined with the good forces of the legendary Crimson Dragon and the Signer Dragons, Yusei and his friends defeated the Dark Signers, led by the malevolent Roman Goodwin and restored peace to New Domino and the Satellite.

Despite having to grow up in a rough time and having known that his father was a part of the Ener-D project that caused the Zero Reverse, Yusei decided to use all of his power to protect New Domino City from another time of depression and hopelessness. Since then, Yusei kept his head up high, his deck ready at the draw, and the wheels of his prized Duel Runner leading him towards the future and made sure to never look back at the past ever again.

Further down into that same future was the fourth Dueling legend known to the history of Duel Monsters. In the city of Heartland, where small Litterbots ran free and Augmented Reality Duels hit the world by storm, a young energetic Duelist lived to take anything life threw at him and turn it all into a challenge, despite him failing right at the end. Yuma Tsukumo, son of adventurers Kazuma and Mira Tsukumo, was just a simple Duelist with poor skills when an Ante Duel with his school's bully, Shark, changed his life forever. After an encounter with a demonic door that released 99 Number cards all over the world, Yuma met Astral, an otherworldly, amnesiac entity who soon became his most steadfast friend and ally on their quest to collect the 100 Number cards and restore Astral's memories.

Of course, collecting the Numbers themselves was no cakewalk for Yuma and Astral, since they had to battle evil forces who wanted to see Astral and his home, the Astral World, destroyed by the very cards they intended to collect. With the help of Shark and the lone wolf Number Hunter, Kite Tenjo, Yuma and Astral faced off against the combined evils of Dr. Faker, who used the energy from Kite's younger brother, Hart, to destroy Astral World; Vetrix, the man who mutated into a younger age by the effects of Astral World's opposite, Barian World, and used his sons to get revenge against Dr. Faker; and Vector of the Seven Barian Emperors, who orchestrated Yuma's downfall with devastating results! Without the support from his friends, the guidance and the power of Zexal, Yuma would never have lived to high five the sky another day.

Even further into the future, we find the fifth and final Dueling legend known to Duel Monsters history. In the prosperous Paradise City, where ARC Systems gave birth to the ever popular Action Duels, one energetic boy with a sense of humor was looking to give smiles to everyone in the world. Yuya Sakaki, son of Yusho and Yoko Sakaki, had a dream of becoming a Dueltainer like his father. At a young age, before his father vanished before a title Duel, he told Yuya to laugh whenever he felt like crying and to respond to tough situations with a smile. His father's advice is often compared to a pendulum and the pendant he wears is capable of swinging like one.

It took one duel against the very opponent his father was meant to face three years ago to not only gain the confidence he needs to Duel his own way, but also discover a new method of Summoning during that same Duel: Pendulum Summoning. Though he did create the new method of summoning, he still has yet to master it. With that new Summon technique, his deck of Performapals, and the support from his friends, he brought the people of the Synchro Dimension together and fought off the ruthless Obelisk Force, solders trained in Duel Academy, located in the Fusion Dimension.

These five Duelists have lived to preserve the future of Duel Monsters and the wellbeing of their homes. Though they lost once or twice on several occasions, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, and Yuya Sakaki would keep to their feet and live on to Duel to their heart's content. But on this day, all of their lives would be changed once again by a newer, stronger threat; one that will not only endanger the game of Duel Monsters, but the entire timeline of Duel Monsters itself! Now, with the help of their friends, old rivals, and former enemies, the Five Legendary Duelists will take up their Duel Disks and stand side by side for the greatest battle they've yet to face!

Because on this very night, a large shadow slowly emerges from a deep part of the planet's atmpsphere, where two towers stand tall. The shadow took the form an arrow-shaped flagship that appears to be made out of futuristic metal and there are lights traveling down to the center like water traveling through pipes. The flagship's height was about as tall as the diameter of the planet Neptune and the top was composed of a full arc circle. Positioned exactly from each other were four small domes separated from and circling around one much larger dome.

Inside the large dome was several small figures concealed by the shrouding shadows. One particular figure, in the form of a silhouette of an armored figure positioned in front of the others as he sat on a type of throne. Deep, metallic breathing was heard from his face while the only sources of light were two stone torches with dark red flames burning. The silhouette and the other figures stood idly by as they watched the tiled walls of the dome played Duels from each of the five timelines, all coinciding with the five heroic Duelists of all time, almost mimicking a room full of flat-screen TV monitors merged into the walls. He let out a low growl as the five Legendary Duelists uttered their most famous phrases one by one.

"It's time to Duel!"

"Get your game on!"

"Let's rev it up!"

"I'm feeling the flow!"

"It's time to swing into action!"

Having heard enough already, the man with the metallic breathing shut off the monitors, each one shutting out after another with a single blink. The armored man turned around as the room grew pitch black with the last of the monitors shutting off and walked towards the exit, making a clanking noise with each step. The remaining figures stood aside as the armored man stepped outside and followed him shortly after. While the armored man walked down the chambers towards the control station, he uttered one phrase; a phrase in a voice so deep and metallic even the figures following him felt a chill in their nerves. The phrase was something he never have said in ages since the start of the Zenovian War.

"**Farewell…Legendary Duelists.**"


	2. Duel Monsters Era

Chapter 1: Duel Monsters Era

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items. Now, 5,000 years later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games, just as the brave pharaoh did 5,000 years ago. The ancient Egyptians could have never predicted that their mystical battles would evolve into the most popular card game in the world: Duel Monsters. And one of the best duelists to ever play this game was Yugi Muto. He was always up for a challenge. One day, his grandfather decided to give Yugi his greatest test to date: the impossible task of assembling a 5,000-year-old artifact, known as the Millennium Puzzle. But it wasn't impossible for Yugi - he solved the puzzle. And when he did, he also unleashed the great power of an ancient pharaoh.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi cried out as he transformed into Yami Yugi.

The two became great friends.

"_The Millennium Puzzle connects us, Yugi. And I sense fate has more in store for us_." Yami Yugi spoke.

"Well, we're in this together, no matter what." Yugi agreed.

And it wasn't long until Yugi and the Pharaoh would be working together to save the world from all sorts of wicked forces, like the ruthless Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Flashback: Yugi and Kaiba's first Duel

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi." Kaiba challenged

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba." Yami Yugi smirked. "But it does contain... the unstoppable Exodia! I've assembled all five special cards - all five pieces of the puzzle!"

Exodia emerges from its seal.

"I-It's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him!" Kaiba cried in fear.

"Exodia... Obliterate!" Yami Yugi commanded as Exodia blasted all three dragons into oblivion. Kaiba screams as he is defeated.

…And Maximillion Pegasus, the cold-hearted creator of Duel Monsters, who coveted Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

Flashback: Duelist Kingdom Title Match

"Now prepare yourself for the ultimate merged monster: the Thousand-Eyes Restrict!" Pegasus spoke.

"Attack, Magician with Chaos Scepter Blast! Your Thousand-Eyes Restrict has been destroyed!" Yami Yugi commanded as his monster destroyed Pegasus' monster.

"Oh NO!"

…And even the most fearful of all: the maniacal Marik Ishtar, who wanted to get revenge on the Pharaoh.

* * *

Flashback: Battle City Finals

"The darkness is here to stay!" Yami Marik sneered.

"Behold! Ragnarok! Once this great power is released, every monster on your side of the field will be crushed, including your Winged Dragon of Ra! The time has come for me to fulfill my destiny and rid the world of your evil once and for all!" Yami Yugi called out as all the monsters in his duel deck united to eliminate the Winged Dragon of Ra.

But even after their victory, their adventure was far from over. They had to face Dartz, a former king of Atlantis who was turned evil by an ancient 10,000-year-old stone called the Orchiaclos to feed a monster called the Great Leviathan, who threatened not only the human world but the Duel Monsters Spirit World itself! Yami and Yugi were summoned to the Duel Monsters world to help Dark Magician Girl awaken the three legendary dragons: Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos.

_"We need you. All of us need you. You two are our only hope." _Dark Magician Girl pleaded

"Timaeus!" Yugi and Yami shout in unison.

Although our heroes kept marching, there was a fork in the road when one of Dartz's minions Raphael told Yami that he was evil, but the Pharaoh doubted his words, so Raphael gave Yami the Seal of Orchicalos to prove his own words to be true.

"I activate the Seal of Orchicalos!"

The card warped his mind and clouded his thoughts. After Yami lost the duel, his soul was going be taken to the Great Leviathan, but Yugi sacrificed his own soul to save his friend.

"Pharaoh! I won't let this happen to you!" Yugi cried as he pushed Yami out of the way.

"Yugi, no! What are you doing here?!" Yami questioned.

"It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the Seal take me instead." Yugi clarified as he disappeared into the Seal.

"No! YUGI!" Yami cried.

But the setback didn't stop the Pharaoh. He pushed on forward to save his friend then came face to face with Dartz himself.

"You will be sacrificed to the Great Leviathan!" Dartz vowed.

"Knight of Destiny, attack his reptile with Sword of Justice!" Yami declared the finishing blow.

With the aid of his friends Joey and Kaiba, along with the Egyptian God cards, they defeated Dartz. Kaiba then created a new tournament to see if anyone could defeat Yugi. But no one was more dangerous than Zigfried Von Schroeder and his brother, especially after Zigfried's defeat the hands of Kaiba. He entrusted a powerful spell card to his younger brother: the Golden Castle of Stromberg, an illegal card Zigfried altered so that it was not only indestructible but once played, it released a powerful virus into the KaibaCorp mainframe. But luckily, Yugi used his remaining resources to defeat Leon and emerge victorious. There was one final step before Yami could enter the afterlife: remember his name! The evil Bandit King Bakura wanted the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle and the other Millennium Items to awaken the dark being Zorc, an evil that the Pharaoh's father imprisoned. Yugi and his friends ventured into the Pharaoh's memories and helped him while defeating the evil Bandit King. Then the Pharaoh remembered his name.

"It's my name! My name is Atem!" Yami then shouted his true name to the sky.

"No!" Zorc yelled.

"I give to you the Creator of Light!" Atem stared as the divine Creator of Light emerged.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Zorc yelled.

"Darkness, be gone!" Atem yelled.

Zorc screamed at his destruction as he faded into nothing.

But even with Zorc destroyed, the Creator told Atem he had one last task to complete: Atem now had to return the Millennium Items to their place of origin: the Millennium Stone. Later, it was decided that Atem would have to be defeated in a duel where he was actively trying to win. Though Joey and Kaiba suggested that either of them battled the Pharaoh, their requests were declined, for Atem's chosen opponent was the one person he trusted all those years: Yugi. Despite having summoned the Egyptian Gods and his favorite cards, Yugi used his own talent to defeat Atem and allow him to cross into the afterlife.

"Hey, Pharaoh! I hate to break the terrible news to you, but you're not going anywhere! 'Cause everything you've given us stays right here in our hearts!" Joey told Atem.

"Right!" Atem agreed.

"Like we always say, it's your move!" Yugi reminded him.

Atem gave them a thumbs-up as he walked into the afterlife.

* * *

Present Day

Yugi fought and won many battles, earning him the title he is known by the world over: the King of Games. Which brings us to today - a challenge from one of Yugi's old foes would soon thrust him into a battle that will decide the fate of all Duel Monsters. Yugi is in his grandfather's game shop when someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it, Grandpa!" Yugi called out as he went downstairs and opens the door to see his best friend Joey Wheeler

"Hey, Joey!" Yugi smiled.

"Hey, Yuge! What's up?" Joey met his friend.

"Nothing much." Yugi's smile faded away.

"Ya still miss the Pharaoh, don't ya?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, a little bit, but I know he'll be in our hearts, now and forever." Yugi nods

"Yeah, you're right buddy," Joey said.

"And by the way, you remember how you battled Marik's dark half to save Mai from the Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, and I'll tell you, the duel with that creep was one duel I'll never forget!" Joey told him.

* * *

Flashback: Battle City Finals

"_Behold the Winged Dragon of Ra's true form!" _Yami Marik called as The Winged Dragon of Ra became engulfed in flames as it took on its Egyptian God Phoenix form.

"_Talk about a freaky light show!" _Joey commented.

"_Now my Egyptian God Phoenix, destroy his Gilford!_" The phoenix destroyed Joey's monster as Yami Marik's Life Points dropped to 900. Yami Marik was expecting Joey to have collapsed from that attack, but to his shock, he was still standing.

"_WHAT!? Impossible!" _

It was Joey's turn. He's now leading with 1200 Life Points, but he was exhausted after the attack but he musters up the energy needed to draw his card.

_'Gearfried the Iron Knight... he has enough attack points to end the duel!'_ Joey's thoughts ring as he weakly played his card.

"_Alright Marik, I summon...Gearfried the Iron Knight!" _Gearfried was summoned but just as Joey was about to call his attack, his sister Serenity raced up to the tower to see him, then he fainted ending the flashback.

* * *

"I know I didn't beat him, but if it wasn't for my strong will, my mind would've been trapped in the Shadow Realm with Mai."

"Yeah, at least Atem managed to not only defeat him but he saved the good Marik too," Yugi commented. Then there was a knock on the door and Joey opened it.

"Package for Yugi Muto." The mailman spoke.

"Uh, thanks?" Yugi collects the package then closes the door. Outside, the mailman took off his cap, revealing himself to be Roland, Kaiba's right-hand man. He speaks into a walkie-talkie.

"The package has been delivered successfully, Mister Kaiba!" Roland reported.

"_Well done, Roland. Now return to the Kaiba Dome and make the preparations!"_ Kaiba commanded over the transmission.

"Yes, sir!" Roland got onto his motorbike and drove off.

"So who do you think would send me a parcel?" Yugi wondered. Then Yugi and Joey take a look inside and a see blue VHS tape and see the letters 'KC' on the label.

"I know that logo. It's gotta be that rich boy challenging you to a duel." Joey presumed.

"Yeah, it has to be Kaiba." Yugi agreed. Yugi places the VHS tape into the VCR and pressed play. The video showed Yugi's rival, Seto Kaiba.

"_Yugi Muto, for far too long, you have outshined me. But I won't have it, not here, not now! come to the Kaiba Dome at 2:30 pm. I'll be waiting._" Kaiba challenged and ended the video laughing in glory. Joey sighed in exasperation.

"That's the one thing I don't like about Kaiba, he's always desperate to beat you. So Yuge, what's your plan?" Joey asked. Yugi looked at the clock and saw 10:30 am.

"I better accept Kaiba's request. Joey, could you tell Téa and Tristan? They'll want to hear this." Yugi requested.

"Already on it, Yuge!" Joey rushes outside to tell the others.

* * *

Kaiba Dome entrance, 2:30 PM

Yugi and his friends see the Kaiba Dome. Once they went in, they saw the inside was big as a football stadium and at the center, they all saw Kaiba with a suitcase in his hand.

"Kaiba!" Yugi stared.

"I'm glad you accepted my request Yugi," Kaiba spoke with a smirk before seeing Yugi's friends. "And I see you brought you little pals along to watch your defeat."

"What was that, Rich Boy!?" Joey shouted in anger. Joey tried to charge at Kaiba, but Tristan held him back.

"Easy man, don't let him get to you!" Tristan pleaded.

"But Tristan-"

"It's okay Joey, I got this!" Yugi interjected.

"Alright Yuge, good luck," Joey said as he sat back down on his seat.

"Alright Kaiba, why did you call me here?"

"Why else? I called you here to challenge the one person that has been a thorn in my side for years." Kaiba clarified before he put the suitcase down and opened it to reveal the Millennium Puzzle, shocking Yugi and his friends.

"Recognize this?"

"What!? The Millennium Puzzle!?" Yugi gasped in complete shock.

"That's right. My scavengers found it in the ruins of the temple and we reassembled it in mere minutes, something a normal person would take years to accomplish." Kaiba stated.

'But how is this possible!?" Yugi questioned.

Kaiba throws the Puzzle to Yugi and he catches it in his hands.

"I have my methods, Yugi. So unless you wish to back out now, call. Him. Here."

"Alright Kaiba, I'll try, but don't say I didn't warn you." Yugi puts the puzzle back on and attempts a spiritual connection with Atem.

"_Atem. Are you there? Where are you?"_ Yugi's thoughts call out.

"I hear your voice, Yugi." Atem's voice spoke.

"_Thank goodness. I thought you were still in the spirit world_." Yugi thought.

"_So why would you contact me in your mind?_" Atem asked.

"_Kaiba. He wants to challenge you to a duel."_ Yugi stated.

"_Oh, is that so? Very well, it has been a while since he and I had a duel_." Atem said.

"_Good luck, Atem!"_ Yugi wished him luck as the Millennium Puzzle transformed him into Atem.

"Ah Pharaoh, it took you long enough to come here." Kaiba greeted.

"Alright Kaiba, you want a duel, you got one!" Atem shouts.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day. Mokuba, close the Kaiba Dome! I want no one else seeing this!" Kaiba commanded to the control tower.

"You got it, big bro!" They all saw Mokuba at the control tower. He closed the doors and roof.

"I hope you're ready to lose this time, Pharaoh!" Kaiba declared.

"Heh, hardly this will be just like our other bouts. But let's make this a fair Duel."

"How so?" Kaiba asked. Atem reached into his deck and took 3 cards from his deck, those being Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra, the three Egyptian God cards.

"I plan on defeating you without the Egyptian Gods!"

Kaiba laughed nastily at Atem. "Oh please, you couldn't beat with just one Egyptian God card in Battle City! What makes you think you can win without all three!?"

"I bested you without them before, so this time will be no different!" Atem clarified.

"What?! He's battling Kaiba without the Egyptian God cards!?" Tristan gasped.

"So how will Atem win without them?" Téa asked.

"Don't worry, Téa. if we know Atem, he's always got an ace up his sleeve!" Joey reassured.

"I hope you're ready to lose your title, Pharaoh!" Kaiba glares.

"I won't be losing anything and now it's time to duel!" Atem shouts. The two rivals glared at each other and shouted two words that sparked battles big and small.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

A few turns have passed and Atem was backed into a corner by Kaiba. Although Atem had Dark Magician Girl (6/2000/1700), Kaiba had Kaiser Glider (6/2400/1500) to back him up as well as Kaiser Sea Horse (4/1700/1650) to defend him.

"Kaiser Glider, destroy Dark Magician Girl!" Kaiba commanded his attack.

"Not so fast, Kaiba! I reveal my Trap: Mirror Force!" Atem revealed his Trap.

"Not that!" Kaiba gasped.

"Oh yes, Kaiba! And with this, all your monsters in Attack Mode are destroyed!" A reflective barrier surrounded Dark Magician Girl.

"Guess again! I play my own trap: Dark Sacrifice!"

"What!?" Atem gasped.

"By tossing Saggi the Dark Clown from my Deck to the Graveyard, your Mirror Force is shattered!" Saggi cast a spell that shattered the reflective barrier as Kaiser Glider's flame destroys Dark Magician Girl.

"Dark Magician Girl!" Atem screamed. Kaiba laughs at Atem.

"Tell me, Pharaoh. How does it feel to lose your only precious monster!?" He asked.

Atem growled at this and began to yell at him. "Kaiba! This is exactly what I meant by relying only on power to win!"

"So what?"

"You may have only power to aid you, Kaiba, but I am filled with the faith in my friends and my deck. So go ahead Kaiba, defeat me if you wish, but know that as long as you follow that path of selfishness and hatred, you will never be the true King of Games!"

"GET REAL, PHARAOH! I DON'T NEED SOME PETTY SPEECH TO BACK ME UP!" Kaiba snapped. "It never helps anyone! Do you wish to learn my true story, Pharaoh? I've always been alone and forever believing in your deck is weak! It's some lame fairy tale your weak grandfather made up to put kids like you to bed! There is no such thing as the heart of the cards!"

Kaiba's words shocked Atem. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and even Mokuba were shocked by Kaiba's tale. Mokuba started to cry.

"Seto..." Mokuba quietly whispered to himself.

Atem sighs at this. "You're wrong, Kaiba. You're not alone. You have someone always there for you and it's Mokuba!" Atem points to the control tower with Mokuba inside.

"You have always been there for him, Kaiba, even when Pegasus read your mind with the Millennium Eye and when Noah used him as a shield, but you choose to spare him. If that's not proof of you caring for the one person you've protected the most of your life, then I don't know what is."

"Are you finished!? I have a duel to win and I have the perfect card to finish it!" Kaiba declared.

"Perfect card?" Atem asked and then realized what he meant. "No! Don't tell me you're about to-"

Kaiba laughed insanely with a vicious smirk. "Indeed I am, Pharaoh! I'm sure you remember my Kaiser Sea Horse's special ability, but I'll refresh your memory, just in case you forgot!"

"Of course! Kaiser Sea Horse can count as 2 monsters when summoning a high-level Light-Attribute monster." Tristan pointed out.

"Doctor Dork is right for once." Kaiba agreed. "And now's the time to show you! I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse in order to summon my most powerful monster!"

"Oh no!"

"That's right, Pharaoh! I summon the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerges with a mighty roar. Its brilliant white scales glimmer in the light of the Kaiba Dome as it stared down at Atem. (8/3000/2500)

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon..." Atem breathed.

"Impressed? You should be. This monster has been a major obstacle in your career. And once this duel's over, I shall stand triumphant!" Kaiba declared. "And to do that, I'll get rid of everything you have, starting with your face-downs. I activate A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon!"

"Not that!" Atem gasped.

"That's right! Once I call my Kaiser Glider back to my hand, all your Spell and Trap cards, along with any hope of defeating me will be blown away!" Kaiba laughed. As it began to disappear, Kaiser Glider flapped its wings, creating a windstorm that swept away Atem's two cards, Dust Tornado and Spellbinding Circle.

"And now I have rid you of everything! You have no monsters, no Spells and no Trap cards to protect you, Pharaoh! I'll end my turn for now. Just face facts - you already lost from the start of the duel. Without your monsters to back you up, what are you going to now!?"

Atem's face darkens then remembers something.

"_Remember to believe in the heart of cards._" Solomon Muto's voice rang in his head. He opens his eyes and gazes at his adversary.

"I'm going to win this duel and it starts right now!"

Turn ?: Atem

Atem gets ready to draw his card and think to himself.

"_This is it. I have one chance. Heart of the cards, guide me!"_

Atem draws his card and smiles.

"_Yes!_ I activate Card of Sanctity! This allows us to draw until we both have six cards in our hand!" Atem plays his spell.

"I don't care if you draw a hundred cards. You've lost anyway," Kaiba said as the competitors filled their hands.

"I'll have to disagree with you, Kaiba. Now I activate Ancient Rules! This card allows me to summon a level 5 or higher monster to the field."

"Oh please! What kind of monster is level 5 or-" Kaiba questioned, but suddenly remembered something. "NO!"

"That's right Kaiba! I summon my faithful servant: the Dark Magician!" Atem chanted as Dark Magician is summoned as he glares to the white dragon (7/2500/2100). Kaiba growls but smirks.

"Hah! Nice try Pharaoh, but Blue-Eyes has more attack points than your magician." Kaiba pointed out.

"That may be true, but not for long. I activate the Spell Bond between Teacher and Student! This allows me to re-summon Dark Magician Girl from my Graveyard!"

Dark Magician Girl returns to the field and looks at Blue-Eyes (6/2000/1700).

"Oh my! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! It's as powerful as I remember." Dark Magician Girl stated.

"Not to worry, my apprentice. As long as we stand united, we can defeat him." Dark Magician assured his student.

"Okay!" Dark Magician Girl nods.

"So what if you've brought her back? Like I said, your magician is too weak to take out my Blue-Eyes. Your monsters are outmatched." Kaiba reminded Atem.

"Individually, that's true, but when their powers combine, they can topple even the strongest of blockades! I activate Dark Magic Twin Burst! Thanks to this, Dark Magician's attack points increase by the attack total of Dark Magician Girl, just enough to defeat your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Atem stated as Dark Magician Girl lent her strength to Dark Magician (7/2500→4500/2100).

"No! This cannot be!" Kaiba yelled.

"Yes! Atem now has enough attack points to defeat Kaiba." Téa smiled.

"All right!" Tristan cheered.

"Wipe that smug smile off his face, Atem!" Joey cheered.

"SETO!" Mokuba cried for his older brother.

"Kaiba, when you placed your faith in power and hate, you lose sight of your true self! It's over!" Atem yelled. "Go, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon and end this duel!"

"Ready, master?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"As always, my apprentice!" Dark Magician nods in agreement as they combine their staffs, forming a purple and yellow energy blast. "Here goes!"

"NOW!"

"TWIN DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Both magicians shout in unison as they fire the blast. It approaches Blue-Eyes and Kaiba screams with uncontrollable fury.

"PHARAOH! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY MY BEST MONSTER! NOT LIKE THIS! BLUE-EYES, COUNTER WITH WHITE LIGHTNING!" Kaiba roared.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon fires a blast of white energy that collides with the magicians' blast. Suddenly, the room began to warp and distort.

"What's going on?!" Atem asked.

"What's happening?! KaibaCorp technology isn't supposed to do that!" Kaiba theorized.

Then the strange light absorbed Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, along with Blue-Eyes then everyone in the duel dome, starting with Kaiba.

"KAIBA!" Atem called out as he was swallowed by the white light next.

"ATEM!" Joey cried as he and the others were the next to be consumed by the light.

"SETO!" Mokuba called out to his brother.

But the light didn't stop there. It absorbed all of Domino City, then the entire world to be encased in the strange light.


	3. GX Era

Chapter 2: GX Era

_Some years after Yugi's tale ended with a tearful farewell, we find a young boy with two-tone brown hair running through the streets of Domino City. His name is Jaden Yuki._

"All right, I got my deck, I got my gear, and I got about two minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exam before they start! Oh, well, at least since I'm not a student yet, they can't throw me in Detention hall for being late!" Jaden said as he continued sprinting towards the Academy entrance exam.

_But as he continued rushing towards the exam, he suddenly bumped into a mysterious young man._

"Sorry!" Jaden apologized as he picked up his cards.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" The young man asked, strangely sounding like Atem.

"Yep. I'm just going to try out at the academy." Jaden told him.

"Heh. You don't say…" The boy spoke as he reached into his deck box.

"Yeah…" Jaden chuckled nervously before noticing something familiar about him. "Hey, hey, you're-" If he had continued, he'd have known that he bumped into an older Yugi Muto, who gave Jaden a card.

"Why don't you take this... something just tells me that it belongs with you." Yugi gave him the card.

"Huh? Wow, for real?!" Jaden asked.

"Good luck." Yugi wished him luck as he walked away.

"Thank you! I'll make you proud!" Jaden promised him as he glanced at the card.

_And Jaden had every intention to keep that promise but when school got hard, Jaden hardly studied. During tests, without fail, Jaden always failed. He might not have been the most studious student, but when it came to dueling, he was at the top of his class. Jaden had the rare and special power to communicate with duel spirits, such as Yubel and Professor Banner. Jaden used that power to help his friends, which was a good thing because they had a tendency to always get in trouble. But it's when the stakes were really high that Jaden truly got his game on, like the time he took on the fiendish Kagemaru._

* * *

(Flashback: Jaden vs Kagemaru)

"I like this new body, but something's still missing." Kagemaru admired his youthful body, but noticed something was missing. "Oh, I know. It's your soul, Jaden. Now let's finish this duel."

"I play Sabatiel – The Philosopher's Stone, so Electrum's attack points are now-"

"14,500?!" Kagemaru gasped in shock.

"Now go, hero Electrum! Seal his fate!" Jaden commanded his monster to attack. With a single swipe of the blade, the Sacred Beasts are defeated.

* * *

_Or when he fended off the depraved Sartorius, who wanted to turn the world into mindless zombies._

(Flashback: Jaden vs Sartorius)

"In mere moments… the people of Earth will worship me!" Sartorius smiled with malice.

"Hey Neos! Let's save the universe, shall we? Punch his lights out and end this duel!" With Jaden's command, Elemental HERO Neos destroyed Sartorius' monster, causing a grand explosion. Sartorius screamed as the Light of Destruction was purged from his body.

* * *

_And when he schooled Professor Viper, an instructor who had a sinister agenda._

(Flashback: Jaden vs Viper)

"It's time to get your game on, Viper!" Jaden shouts.

"Come forth, Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!" Viper chants as his monster emerges from the murky swamp. "Go, Fanged Venom!" Vennominon's attack destroys Plasma Vice.

"Meteor Meltdown!" Elemental HERO Magma Neos unleashed a gigantic meteor that destroyed Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes.

* * *

_But his greatest challenge yet was when he faced the vicious Nightshroud, whose immense power can pull innocents into a world of eternal darkness._

(Flashback: Jaden vs Nightshroud)

"Prepare to embrace the true power of darkness! Come forth, Darkness Neosphere!" Nightshroud chanted as his best monster emerges.

"Divine Neos, let's end this once and for all! Attack with Legendary Strike!" Jaden commanded his attack. Divine Neos destroyed Darkness Neosphere and Nightshroud with it.

* * *

_After graduation, Jaden traveled the world and once again, he met the person who gave him the card that started his journey: Yugi Muto, the King of Games. The two had an exhibition match, yet no one knows which of them reigned supreme. After the match, Jaden continued on his adventure with Banner and Yubel. Three months later, Jaden decided to return to Duel Academy._

"Man, it's been three months and everything's still all the same, don't you guys agree?" Jaden asked as the spirits of Yubel and Professor Banner appeared beside him.

"_Couldn't have said it better myself, Jaden_." Yubel agreed with a light chuckle.

"_Everything is still the same as it was during the battle with Nightshroud_." Professor Banner noted.

"Meow!" Pharaoh meowed.

"I wonder if the old gang's waiting for me." Jaden wondered. Then Jaden's duel pad started to beep.

"Hm? I wonder who's calling me." Jaden answers this and it was recorded message of his friendly rival Chazz Princeton.

"_Hey slacker! Hope you enjoyed your little vacay because I'm challenging you to a duel at the Duel Arena. Better get moving!_"

"Heh. Well, that's Chazz for ya - headstrong as always." Jaden chuckled.

"_Should we get moving then?_" Yubel asked.

"Of course, let's go!" Jaden nods as he rushes to the Duel Arena.

* * *

At the Arena, all of Jaden's friends were waiting for him. Chazz however, was pacing back and forth, waiting for Jaden.

"Well, it looks to me Jaden isn't coming." Dr. Crowler noted.

"Oh don't worry, Crowler. I'm sure he'll be here give everyone a show, just like how he defeated you in in his entry exam." Chancellor Sheppard said.

"Please don't remind me." Crowler groaned.

"I'm sure Jaden's taking his time - he'll be here soon." Syrus spoke up from the stands.

"Yeah, all it takes is patience." Aster Phoenix agrees.

"Yeah, it always does." Alexis Rhodes nods.

"I'm sure he'll be here any second now." Blair Flannigan added.

"Well, in the event that he doesn't show, why don't we make Chazz the winner by default?" Crowler suggested.

"No, Crowler! I want this to be a fair duel, got it!?" Chazz barked. Crowler reeled back, scared by his reaction. "Besides, Jaden's a coward. He's not man enough to beat the Chazz." Chazz laughed triumphantly before hearing a voice he did not expect to hear.

"So, you wanna rethink your words, Chazz?"

Chazz's face turned to shock when they saw Jaden exhausted from all that running.

"Jaden!" Syrus and the others shout in surprise.

"You're back!" Syrus started to cry.

"And I made it just... just in time!" Jaden said between breaths of exhaustion.

"Welcome back, Mr. Yuki. We honor your return to Duel Academy." Chancellor Sheppard welcomed Jaden.

"Heh, thanks sir. So Chazz, you ready to get your game on?" Jaden asked.

Chazz shook of his shocked face and gained a smirked face. "You bet I am!"

"Very well, let's get started." Crowler said as he took the stage with a microphone in his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, thank you coming to our three-month anniversary of Duel Academy's victory against the fiendish Nightshroud! On my left, we have a former North Academy student, the heir of the Princeton Group and one of the best duelists in his class and with great style to boot…"

"Get on with it already!" Chazz Princeton shouted. "You're starting to put the audience to sleep!"

The audience shared a laugh from Chazz's heckle. Crowler simply cleared his throat, adjusting his cravat. "Give it up for Chazz Princeton!"

The stadium became awash with the usual "Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" mantra. Chazz thrusts his fist up in the air as the crowd went wild.

"That's right! Time to Chazz it up!"

"He really went with that catchphrase?" Aster asked unamused.

"Well, he does like to be a show off, Aster." Alexis' brother Atticus commented.

"All those years and he's still the same Chazz that I know." A new voice spoke up. Jaden's friends turn around and see Zane Truesdale, clad in his signature black and silver outfit.

"It's Zane!" Atticus identified him.

"You're back! But you shouldn't be here! What about your heart?!" Syrus asked his brother.

"No heart condition can keep me from seeing the ultimate rematch." Zane replied. "Besides, it was the Underworld deck that caused it. But when you took those cards and incorporated it into your own deck, I knew that I can trust you with them."

"Zane..." Syrus whispered.

"And on my right, we have the Slacker from Slifer Red, the top-ranked duelist from the lowest Academy dorm-"

"MRROOOWW~" Crowler froze when heard that all too familiar sound. He looked down and saw Pharaoh nudging his legs affectionately.

"HELP! Someone call animal control! The exterminator! The Air Force! This campus is crawling with rats!" Crowler shrieked like a frail woman and climbed the pillars, clinging to them like a startled cat.

Everyone, including Chancellor Sheppard laughed at his misfortune while Crowler hung onto the rafters like the same animal he feared the most. Shepard picked the microphone Crowler dropped.

"And on my right is Chazz's opponent, Mr. Jaden Yuki!" Sheppard announced as the spotlight shone on Jaden.

"Now we're talking!" Jaden smiled.

"Chazz, Jaden, I know you two haven't dueled these past three months, so all I can say is may the best duelist win!" Sheppard wished them luck.

"Yeah, and we all know who's going to win." Chazz smirked.

"Alright, Chazz! Get ready to get your game on!" Jaden said as they smirked at each and shouted an all too familiar mantra.

"Let's duel!"

* * *

A few turns have passed and Chazz had Armed Dragon LV7 (7/2800/1000) on his side and all Jaden had to fight back with was Elemental HERO Bladedge (7/2600/1800).

"Armed Dragon LV7, activate your special ability!" Chazz shouted as he discarded Despair from the Dark from his hand. "Tear his Bladedge to shreds with your Serrated Sonic Discs!"

Armed Dragon LV7 spun its three vertical stomach disks, which glowed as they buzzed out of its stomach and shot at Bladedge, destroying the Elemental HERO upon contact. Jaden flinched from the force.

"Wow, I've seen my share of Duels, but this one tops them all!" Syrus commented.

"I know! Did you see how they battled each other!?" Hassleberry said. "These two haven't gone at each other since graduation!"

"I can tell you this: they have become stronger since the last time we met." Alexis concurred with a warm smile. "It almost feels like my first year of Duel Academy, back when Jaden had fun dueling.

"There's the one thing about Jay that hasn't changed, and it's his love for dueling." Syrus commented. "I've never seen Jaden this excited before."

"Well, hold on to your seat, Private!" Hassleberry said. "This duel's about to get more exciting!"

"How do you like that, Jaden?" Chazz asked. "Now that you've lost your monster, all I need to do is attack and I've finally have this duel won!"

"You think so, Chazz?" Jaden asked, making his opponent gasp. "I think you forgot about my face-down, but here, this shall refresh your memory! I activate Elemental Mirage!"

"Not that!" Chazz shouted.

"Oh yeah, now that you destroyed my Elemental HERO with your dragon's effect, I can return it to my field! Welcome back, Bladedge!" Bladedge re-emerges from the Graveyard in Attack Mode.

"Nice try, Chazzy! Bladedge won't go down that easily!" Jaden said, clenching his fist with excitement. "Not while I'm around to lend a hand, anyway!"

"You may have brought back that walking pile of scrap metal, but that doesn't mean your Life Points are safe from harm!" Chazz revealed the only card in his hand as it glowed with a mysterious light. "Especially once my Armed Dragon LV7 evolves all the way to LV10!"

A much larger version of Armed Dragon appears, with bulkier muscles, armored plating and a menacing stare (10/3000/2000). It bellowed a roar so loud it scared Pharaoh out of Alexis' lap.

"What a sweet move!" Jaden complimented. "Your dragon looks stronger than I remember!"

"Well, how about I show you how strong it has become!" Chazz shouted. "Armed Dragon, attack Bladedge with Static Orb Thrust!" A ball of static energy formed in Armed Dragon's claw and thrusts it at Bladedge, disintegrating the gold-armored warrior. Jaden shielded his face when the force of the attack created a wind that lowered Jaden's Life Points by 400.

"Not a bad move, Chazz." Jaden said. "You brought out a powerful monster and took down my Bladedge in a single move."

"Hmph, you know me. I always save my best for last." Chazz smirked. "I'll end my turn so you can get on with your last move."

"Trust me: one move is all I need to win this." Jaden said as he prepared to draw. "Say, Chazz. You wonder know how I won those duels against all those types of villains such as the Light of Destruction and Nightshroud?"

"I don't know, dumb luck?" Chazz guessed.

"Nah, sometimes, it takes a lucky card to turn the tide of the battle. I'm no King of Games, but I've got the heart of a king, so here goes!"

Turn ?: Jaden

Jaden glances at his card and smiles. "Oh yeah, just the card I needed! I activate Monster Reincarnation! By sending a card in my hand to my Graveyard, I can bring a monster in my graveyard to my hand, so I think I'll call Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" He slipped Elemental HERO Necroshade that was in his hand inside the Graveyard as Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird slipped out of the Graveyard. Jaden put the card in his hand.

"So what if you got your birdy back? It changes nothing! My Armed Dragon will just clip its wings!" Chazz laughed, but suddenly remembered something. "_Wait a minute, the card he sent to the Graveyard was Necroshade and if he has that card in there, then-"_

"I can see the look on your face and you're right!" Jaden said as the spectral image of a skeletal armored warrior appeared behind Jaden. "Now that Necroshade is in my Graveyard, I can summon a high-Level Elemental HERO without making a sacrifice! I bet you're wondering which one I'm referring to, but how about I show you instead?"

He slapped his monster card on his Duel Disk. "I summon my favorite space traveler, Elemental HERO Neos!" The muscular white warrior appeared with his black fists clenched and ready to fight (7/2500/2000). The crowd cheered, for everyone knew that Neos was Jaden's ace in the hole since his first return to Duel Academy after an unexpected loss to Aster Phoenix rendered him unable to see his cards in his eyes.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, Slacker, but my Armed Dragon has more attack points than your action figure!" Chazz informed him. "Face it, Jaden, one way or another, you're about to lose this duel!"

"Don't be so sure, Chazz." Jaden said, revealing a card in his hand. "I have a card that can fix that: the spell card Common Soul! Now I can pick a monster on the field and then I can summon a Neo-Spacian directly from my hand! And with Neos out on my field, I can call out Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird for a little support!" A red humanoid hummingbird with white-feathered wings and a belt with the letters "NS" on the buckle appeared beside Neos as it flapped its wings. (3/800/600)

"Oh, and did I forget to mention Common Soul's other effect?" Jaden asked. "It transfers Air Hummingbird's Attack power to Neos, giving him an extra 800 Attack Points." Neos' light blue eyes shined as he is enveloped in a light blue aura as his Attack Points rose (7/2500→3300/2000).

"GYAAAH! My Armed Dragon doesn't stand a chance against that!" Chazz panicked.

"I'm not done just yet!" Jaden replied. "I play the Equip Spell, Neos Force! Now my Neos gains an extra 800 Attack Points!" Neos' right fist glowed bright as his Attack Points rose once again (7/3300→4100/2000). Jaden's friends, Crowler and even the Chancellor all gasped, followed with Chazz, who went wide-eyed with complete shock.

"Chazz is in for it now." Aster said with a chuckle. "With Neos Force, if Neos destroys a monster, then the destroyed monster's Attack Point total is dealt to him as damage.

"And as I recall, Armed Dragon's Attack Point total is 3000. If he takes another 1100 from this attack, then it's all over for him." Bastion added.

"That's enough for Jaden to win the duel!" Syrus shouted.

"Go, Jaden!" Blair cheered. "Show that dragon what it means to mess with the best!"

"You heard the lady, Neos!" Jaden pointed to his opponent's monster. "Clean that Armed Dragon's clock and end this duel! Cosmic Crush!"

Neos leapt into the air and gazed down at Armed Dragon. He then began to swing his illuminating fist at the Dragon.

"Jaden! I won't let you win this so easily, you hear me!?" Chazz shouted with a burning anger in his eyes. "If I'm going down, then I may as well go down fighting!" It was then three spirits appeared before Chazz, known as the three Ojama Brothers.

"_No boss, don't do it!_" Ojama Yellow shouted.

"_Yeah, he's not worth it, man!_" Ojama Green cried.

"_Think about what you're doing first!_" Ojama Black pleaded.

"Buzz off!" Chazz shouts, swatting the spirits away. "Armed Dragon, intercept the attack with your Static Orb Thrust!"

Armed Dragon formed another static electricity orb before thrusting it towards the Warrior. The two attacks then collided, both pushing each other back with full force. With Neos' attack power practically dominating over those of Armed Dragon LV10, it looks like Jaden's walking out of the anniversary duel in victorious fashion.

Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh's spirit appeared next to Jaden, looking scared and ready to head for the hills. "Hey, what's wrong, little guy?" Winged Kuriboh chirped to him in warning. "Call off the attack!? But why!? What's gonna-"

But before he could finish, a chain reaction occurred as a strange wind suddenly blew across the room where the attacks collided. Everyone present covered their eyes as the wind blew stronger followed by a bright light forming in the center of the attack. Neos and Armed Dragon LV10 were the first victims of the mysterious light, the monsters wailing in pain as the light caused them to vanish into thin air.

"NEOS!"

"ARMED DRAGON!"

Jaden and Chazz began to scream as the light swallowed them, turning their pained cries into a ghostly wail as they vanished. Then all of Jaden's friends and the rest of the audience were caught by the blast, not given a chance to escape as the illumination covered them and the entirety of Duel Academy. The school and the island it stood on were caught in the ever expanding dome of light, followed by the oceans and the remainder of the world.


	4. 5Ds Era

Chapter 3: 5Ds Era

_Welcome to New Domino City, where dueling has evolved into a pedal to the metal way of life, a life lived in the fast lane, and no one lives it faster than our third Duel Monsters legend, one who would ride his way to a better, brighter future. Yusei Fudo, son of the late scientist Doctor Fudo, dedicated himself to ensuring that his future shone as bright as the sun for the citizens of New Domino City through Turbo Dueling, a special method of Dueling performed on special motorcycles run powered by a special form of energy. Orphaned during an incident known as the Zero Reverse that separated New Domino City from Satellite, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan all grew up in a foster home, oblivious to the fact that destiny had much more in store for these three. And then later discovered he was one of five Signers, linked by destiny to uncover the secrets of the Crimson Dragon. With the power of the Crimson Dragon and unwavering support from his friends, there was no stopping Yusei, even though there were those who tried, like the Dark Signer Roman and his Earthbound Immortal._

* * *

(Flashback: Yusei vs Roman)

"_I am gonna make you pay for all the damage you done!" Yusei pleaded_

"_I now summon Earthbound Immortal Uru! Unleash your Web of Destruction! Attack!" Roman commanded his Immortal to attack_

"_I activate my Trap, Stardust Flash! I can use this Trap card to summon Stardust Dragon!" Yusei sprung his Trap as Stardust Dragon emerged. "And now he's going to attack with Cosmic Flare!"_

It took a single blast from Stardust Dragon to destroy Uru.

* * *

…_And Director Rex Goodwin, who wanted to destroy the world and rebuild it in his image._

(Flashback: Signers vs Rex Goodwin)

"_We will duel on the Crest of the Condor. There, I will crush you Signers." Rex spoke with malice in his voice._

"_So let's go!" Yusei, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan ride onto the Crest on their Duel Runners._

"_Now may be a good time to say goodbye. Unleash your fury, Rasca!" Goodwin ordered his monster to attack Yusei._

_"I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei chanted as Majestic Star Dragon emerges. "Earthbound Immortal Rasca is going down! Go, Majestic Star Dragon! Star Shine Shred!"_

"_I've lost. It's over." Rex spoke with fear as Majestic Star Dragon pierces through Rasca's body, causing the giant condor to evaporate._

_He then faced the relentless Paradox, a survivor of a dark, desolate future destroyed by Duel Monsters. Paradox vowed to destroy Duel Monsters by destroying its source. Luckily, with Yugi and Jaden's aid, Yusei put a stop to his twisted time crusade. _

* * *

(Flashback: Domino City, Past)

"_These desperate moves change nothing!" Paradox said._

"_I disagree. You had two monsters and now you have none!" Yami Yugi countered._

"_And I thank you for that. You see, all that you have done is clear the way for something else! Something grand! Something almighty!" Paradox maliciously told them._

"_Spit it out!" Jaden told him._

"_I activate the Trap Malefic Paradigm Shift! With Malefic Paradox Dragon destroyed, I can summon my most wicked beast: MALEFIC TRUTH DRAGON!" Paradox screams as he summons his true monster._

"_I hate to interrupt good trash talking, but here, this is worth it! The Trap Neos Spiral Force! This doubles the Attack Points of one monster on the field!" Jaden sprang his trap as Stardust Dragon's Attack power rose to 5000._

"_I also play a Trap: Dark Spiral Force! And due to this force, I can select a monster out on our field and double its Attack points once again!" Yami Yugi added as Stardust Dragon's Attack points skyrocket to 10000._

"_10000 attack points?! NO!" Paradox yelled in total shock._

"_That's right!" All three heroic duelists spoke in unison as their ace monster jettison into the sky._

"_Dark Magician, ATTACK!" Yami Yugi yelled as Dark Magician readied himself to attack._

"_Elemental HERO Neos, ATTACK!" Jaden yelled as Neos prepared to attack._

"_Let this be proof the light will always overcome the dark! Go, Stardust Dragon! ATTACK!" Yusei yelled as all three monsters fired an attack that combined into a single cosmic beam._

"_NOW GO, DARK COSMIC WAVE!" The heroic Duelists chant in unison as the beam destroys Paradox's monster._

"_N-NO! NO!" Paradox screamed as the attack destroyed him._

_Although with Paradox defeated and the future saved, his colleagues were on the hunt to destroy Duel Monsters. First was the heartless Aporia, who used the flow of the World Racing Grand Prix to complete the Grand Design. _

* * *

(Flashback: WRGP Finals)

"_Now, since I believe I've gotten just about as much use out of that Trap as possible, I'll play a brand-new Trap. Meklord Emperor Creation! I can now summon the all mighty Meklord Astro Mekanikle." Aporia shouts as Meklord Astro Mekanikle is summoned._

"_Time to end this! Go, Shooting Star Dragon. Attack with Stardust Mirage!" Yusei commanded his monster to attack. The attack resulted in the titanic Meklord's destruction._

_And finally, there was Z-one, the leader of the time traveling cyborgs, who schemed to destroy New Domino City and everything in it._

* * *

(Flashback: Yusei vs Z-one)

"_Now I summon Lazion the Timelord!" _Z-one chanted as his monster is summoned.

"_I Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!" _Yusei and Akiza chanted as the latter's best monster is summoned.

_As Yusei used the power of his friends' dragons one by one, Z-ONE's face mask cracked and what it revealed shocked everyone watching, Yusei the most. _

"_Z-one, just who... or what are you?" _

"_As much as I want to refuse to answer such a question, I'm afraid that I must provide the answer. Yusei Fudo, I am you from far in the future."_

"_TIME TO REV IT UP!"_ Yusei yelled at the top of his voice.

"_I now summon Sephylon the Ultimate Timelord!"_

"_I activate Clustering Wishes! Stardust Dragon, attack Sephylon and end this duel! Cosmic Flare!" Yusei chanted as Stardust Dragon destroyed Sephylon in a single blast._

"_Impossible! I... lost?" Z-one groaned as he fell to earth._

_And now we cut to the present day. We find our favorite Signer dreaming of the day his life completely changed. _

* * *

_The red alert lights across the facility glowed crimson._

_An automated voice urged the people to evacuate the quaking building._

_White jacketed employees scrambled all over the halls to find the exit._

_In the center of it all was a sealed cylinder. Inside it, illuminating discs spun at an alarming and catastrophic speed, creating a chain reaction that affected the seismic activity in New Domino City. The more the Ener-D Reactor spun, the more unstable the energy grew, eventually reaching the point where it was unable to contain the negativity. Dr. Fudo, the previous head of the Ener-D Research warned the council that the reactor would cause a major accident that could change the history of New Domino City, but his desperate pleas were ignored. And it was thanks to the council's foolish decision that the new head of research doomed the city. With a press of a sealed red button, the reactor became unstable._

_With no other choice, he had to stagger from the wound of the agents' ray guns as he carried his baby to an escape capsule. Dr. Fudo carefully strapped the baby inside the capsule and pressed the "Eject" button. The class capsule closed and contained the crying baby as the boosters launched him into the most distant part of New Domino City. He knew it seemed wrong to abandon his son, but this was the only to save his son from the grim fate that befell him and the others. Once the reactor's unstable energy reached its peak, it exploded and evaporated everything and everyone within a quarter mile radius, creating a deep crater that reached underground. The ground cracked and divided in two due to the explosion. People who were unfortunate not to escape fast enough fell into the maw of the splitting ground. The split land drifted off miles into the sea and to their final demise. This incident, dubbed Zero Reverse, left the world at a standstill and changed forever with the creation of the desolate remains of New Domino City._

_The Satellite._

* * *

Yusei gasped as he awoke from his nightmare. Once again, Yusei Fudo was cursed with a memory that would forever haunt him. As much as he would feel elated that he stopped Iliaster from destroying New Domino City a month ago, he didn't feel it in his heart, as the lives of their members was a high price to pay, including fellow Team 5D's member Bruno. Later in the morning, he got onto his Duel Runner and rode across the city, trying to clear his mind. He stops at a lookout over a section of New Domino City. He stared out to the city with a deep sigh.

He heard engines approaching and Yusei's friends Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna and Leo saw him staring out into the city.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Beats me, Akiza. All me and Jack know is we saw Yusei's bed empty and his Duel Runner gone." Crow shrugged. "It could be that he had that dream again, but I think it's something else…"

"Well, whatever it is, I think it's best we give him some space." Jack suggested.

"If he is this somber, maybe there is a way we could cheer him up." Luna thought aloud. They start to think what could cheer Yusei up. And it's when Leo had an idea.

"That's it!"

"So you have an idea, Leo?" Luna asked.

"Why don't we have Jack duel Yusei? After all, it's been a while since we saw them duke it out." Leo suggested.

"You gotta admit - it has been a while since my duel with him in the Fortune Cup." Jack agreed. He then proceeded to walk up to Yusei. "Oy, Yusei!"

"Yeah, what is it, Jack?"

"Listen, I know how much that Zero Reverse haunts you, but it's over now. Had we failed to defeat Z-one, the world would have been obliterated!" Jack reminded him. Yusei then looks at the city. Jack sighs.

"Alright, hear me out, will ya? How about we have a duel? Maybe that will cheer you up."

Yusei then looks at Jack, who had a smirk. Yusei responds by putting his helmet back. "Okay, Jack, you're on!"

"Now there's the Yusei I know! Let's ride!" Jack grinned.

* * *

The two got their Duel Runners ready for their matchup while Crow was recording the duel from behind. Crow's Duel Runner broadcast the duel to Akiza's Duel Runner so that Akiza and the twins could watch the duel.

"Alright Yusei, hope you're ready!" Jack smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm always ready. I now activate the Speed World 2 Field Spell!" Yusei said as he pressed a button on his Duel Runner.

"_Duel mode engaged. Auto-pilot standing by." _A thin circle outline expanded from Yusei's Duel Runner and in response, the duel lane prepared for the duel._ "A Turbo Duel is about to begin. All non-dueling vehicles must vacate the combat lane immediately." _

"You know you're free to throw in the towel if you're not sure about this!" Jack suggested.

"Sorry Jack, but once a duel starts, there's no turning back! You know that!" Yusei countered.

"That's the spirit, Yusei! And for showing such heart, I'll let you lead off." Jack grinned.

Yusei and Jack got their Duel Disks ready.

"_This duel isn't about winning or losing, it's about me looking to a brighter future like I always have with the people with New Domino City and all of my friends in order for this to happen, so I'll need to go all out!" _Yusei's thoughts echo in his head.

"Okay, Jack, hope you're ready! Let's rev it up! Here we go!"

"Let's ride!" Both duelists shout as they began the Turbo Duel.

* * *

A few turns have passed and an explosion rocked the highway. Emerging from the smoke, Yusei had Shield Warrior (3/800/1600) on defense while Jack had Twin-Sword Marauder (4/1600/1000).

"Yeah! Knock his lights out, Yusei!" Leo cheered.

"This is a duel, not a boxing match, Leo." Luna sweatdropped.

"Oh, I-I knew that." Leo sheepishly chuckled.

"Of course you did." Luna countered with a roll of her eyes.

"Quiet. Jack's ending his turn." Akiza shushed the twins.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn. You're up, Yusei." Jack said as he passed things on to Yusei.

Turn ?: Yusei

"Alright then, Jack! I draw!" Yusei draws his card.

(SPC: Yusei: 6→7 | Jack: 7→8)

Yusei looks at the card and smirks at it. "And I'll summon Debris Dragon!" Debris Dragon emerges with a roar (4/1000/2000). Jack's smirk turned to shock.

"Debris Dragon!?" Jack gasped.

"That's right, and thanks to Debris Dragon's ability, I can summon Sonic Chick from my Graveyard, since its Attack Points are 500 or less." Sonic Chick flutters its wings as it was summoned (1/300/300).

"Why Sonic Chick? Surely it doesn't stand a chance against my Marauder." Jack told him before he realized something. "Unless you're planning to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon, aren't you!?"

"You took those words right out of my mouth, Jack! Level 4 Debris Dragon, tune with Level 1 Sonic Chick and Level 3 Shield Warrior!"

Debris Dragon became four green energy rings and Shield Warrior and Sonic Chick entered the gates, turning into white motes of light and a pillar of white light covered the scene.

"Out of three come one and out of one comes great cosmic might! I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chanted as his best monster roared in glory as it was summoned, its wings shimmering in the sunlight (8/2500/2000).

"All right! That's what I'm talking about!" Crow cheered.

"That can't be good." Jack sneered.

"Now your Twin-Sword Marauder's a goner! Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust blasted Twin-Sword Marauder lowering Jack's life points by 900.

"All right! That's more like it!" Crow cheered.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Yusei said as a face-down materialized.

"Not bad. I knew you've still got it Yusei, and I was starting to worry if you weren't feeling good." Jack smirked.

"Don't worry about me, Jack - I'm still standing and waiting for your move." Yusei said.

"Careful what you wish for Yusei." Jack warned his opponent as his turn began.

Turn ?: Jack

"I draw!"

(SPC: Yusei: 7→8 | Jack: 8→9)

"First, I activate the Trap Powerful Rebirth!" Jack's Trap is revealed. "With this, I can bring back Twin-Sword Marauder with some extra power." Twin-Sword Marauder emerges from the card's artwork. "I'm sure you remember that my Powerful Rebirth's effect grants my Marauder an extra 100 Attack and Defense Points as well as an extra Level." Twin-Sword Marauder glowed red as it grew stronger (4→5/1600→1700/1000→1100).

"Next, I summon the Flare Resonator Tuner monster!" Jack chanted as a flaming sharp-toothed fiend wielding a tuning fork and red-tipped metal wand emerged (3/300/1200)

"I've got a feeling where this is heading."

"That's right, Yusei. Now my Level 3 Flare Resonator tunes with my now Level 5 Twin-Sword Marauder!" Flare Resonator transforms into three rings of green energy that surrounds Twin-Sword Marauder, transforming it into five motes of light. A pillar of light shines above. "Prepare to witness why I am known as the true King! I Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend lets loose a mighty roar as it emerges from a ring of flames (8/3000/2000).

"No way! Jack just summoned Red Dragon Archfiend!" Luna gasped.

"Awesome! Red Dragon Archfiend's always looking so awesome as always!" Leo cheered.

"And thanks to Flare Resonator, Red Dragon Archfiend's getting 300 attack point boost!" Jack added as Red Dragon Archfiend's body glows red as it got stronger (8/3000→3300/2000).

"Even so, Red Dragon Archfiend still doesn't have enough attack points to wipe out my Life Points." Yusei pointed out.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, Yusei. That's why I always have a plan B. I activate the trap Overgain! This card gives Red Dragon Archfiend the power boost it needs, to the tune of 1000 points!" Jack said as he activated his trap.

"Oh no!" Yusei yelled as Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points jettisoned even more (8/3300→4300/2000)

"Aw man! Now it's stronger than Stardust!"

"I'll guess I'll have to match that! I activate the Trap card Synchro Strike! It gives Stardust Dragon an extra 1500 attack points, 500 for every Synchro material I used to summon it." Yusei sprang his trap, raising Stardust Dragon's Attack power (8/2500→4000/2000).

"Sorry, Yusei. I'm afraid it's not enough. Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy Stardust Dragon! Go, Absolute Powerforce!" Jack commands his dragon to attack. Red Dragon Archfiend shot a flame from its mighty maw.

"You're right, it is not enough. But this is! I banish Skill Successor from my Graveyard to activate its effect! Now Stardust Dragon gains 800 Attack Points for the rest of the turn." A red aura surrounds Stardust Dragon, raising its Attack power (8/4000→4800/2000).

"4800 Attack Points!?" Jack gasped

"More than enough to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend and end this duel! Stardust Dragon, counter with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei gave his orders. On its owner's command, Stardust Dragon blasts its own attack from its mouth. The attacks collide. The force of the collision causes the Crimson Dragon Marks to react, causing an abrupt jolt of pain in their owners' arms.

"What the!?" Yusei winced.

"What's going on with our Marks!?" Jack asked.

And it wasn't just Yusei, Jack and Crow. The Crimson Dragon marks also shined on the arms of Akiza, Leo and Luna in the stands.

"Whoa! What's happening!?" Leo asked.

"I-I don't know! But I have a feeling something bad is about to happen!" Akiza said as she quickly contacted Crow from her Duel Runner. "Quick, Crow! Tell Yusei and Jack to call off the duel! The attacks are causing a chain reaction that could destroy the city!"

"You heard the lady, guys! We need to bail right now!" Crow called out. "Otherwise, the city could go ka-boom again!"

"Too late!" Yusei said, knowing what's about to happen next. "Brace yourselves!"

As the two dragons clashed, a strange white light blinded the Signers and then enveloped them along with all of New Domino City causing it to be captured by the white light.


	5. ZEXAL Era

Chapter 4: ZEXAL Era

Even further into the future is a city called Heartland City. Here, small Litterbots roamed free and Augmented Reality Duels hit the world by storm and this is where we meet our fourth hero: Yuma Tsukumo. One day in a duel against former bully Reginald 'Shark' Kastle, Yuma was encountered by a mysterious door.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Whoever can open this door will gain a great new power. But know that with such a reward comes great risk. You would lose that which is most valuable to you._" The Door spoke to Yuma

Though hesitant and worried what might happen, Yuma unlocked the door and freed a duel spirt named Astral.

"_Huh? Who are you? Say something!_" Yuma asked the unknown spirit.

"_Astral." He spoke, giving him his name._

"_I Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!"_

With the combined power of the Number card Utopia and the spell card Double or Nothing, Yuma and Astral defeated and freed him from the influence of Number 17: Leviathan Dragon.

"_You're a good duelist. I'll see you around_." Shark told him as he left.

But that was the first step in Yuma's adventure. They had to face many foes and reclaim all of Astral's memories, but there were who wishes to use the Numbers for their own selfish gains, such as the Vetirx family who had entered the World Duel Carinval to get revenge on Dr. Faker, but Yuma and Astral defeated Vetrix with the power of ZEXAL.

* * *

(Flashback: WDC Finals)

"_Heraldry Crest, attack Yuma and Astral and win me this duel!_" Vetrix commanded

"_Now go, Utopia Ray! Rising Sun Triple Chaos Slash!_

Then they faced Dr. Faker, who wished to destroy Astral World with the Numbers. Yuma teamed up with Shark and Kite the number hunter to defeat him.

* * *

(Flashback: Yuma, Shark, and Kite vs Dr. Faker)

"_Fix your fearful eyes on Heart-eartH's true form: Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon_!"

"_Neo Galaxy-Eyes, attack with Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!_" Kite commanded as Neo Galaxy-Eyes destroyed Heart-eartH Dragon. Dr. Faker screams from the attack and he is sent crashing into the floor. "_Set Hart free now. Release him!_"

"_I can't! You think you're helping Hart, but you're only putting him in greater danger! Your brother cannot hope to survive unless Astral World is destroyed once and for all!_"

But as they were on the verge of victory, a mysterious new enemy arrived and took over Dr. Faker's body forcing him to duel.

"_Now Heart-eartH Dragon, attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes! Dragon Cannon Blast!" _The Barian commanded through Faker.

"Get Set, Utopia Ray! Attack Heart-eartH Dragon with Rising Sun Ultimate Slash!" Yuma and Astral spoke in unison as Utopia Ray destroyed Heart-eartH Dragon. Vector screamed as he lost the duel and he was purged from Dr. Faker's body.

However, that didn't stop Barian World, the polar opposite to Astral World. Wave after wave, they sent brainwashed people to collect the Numbers, but failed. Then Yuma and his friends came face to face with Vector once more.

* * *

(Flashback: Yuma vs Vector)

"GO BARIAN BATTLEMORPH!"

"Vector?! So you disguised yourself as Ray!? What did you do with him, Vector!? Where's the real Ray?" Yuma interrogated.

"The real Ray? You mean you still don't get it? I'm Vector and I'm your little friend Ray too." Vector admitted.

"No way!" Yuma was in total shock.

"I activate Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force! I Rank-Up Masquerade into a Chaos Xyz Monster! I overlay Rank 4 Masquerade! With it, I rebuild the Overlay Network. Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

"Go! Utopia Ray Victory! Destroy Umbral Horror Masquerade and end this duel! Rising Sun Double Victory Slash!" Yuma commanded as Utopia Ray Victory destroyed Umbral Horror Masquerade. Vector screamed as he tumbled on the ground.

But Vector was far from finished. He awoke an ancient evil deity Astral defeated years ago named Don Thousand, who once ruined all off the Barian's lives. To break Don Thousand's seal, Vector and the other Barian Emperors had to collect the Mythyrian Numbers and free Don Thousand, but Yuma and Astral weren't going to let that happen. They went across the globe and collected the Mythyrian Numbers at each of the seven ancient temples. They even encountered Astral's evil clone, Number 96.

* * *

(Flashback: Astral vs Number 96)

"No way!" Yuma gasped.

"_It is Number 96_!" Astral identified the malevolent Number.

"_Here's the Number_." Number 96 spoke as he revealed the card he possessed. "_Shall we start_?"

"Go, Utopia Ray!"

"_Attack Dark Mist_!"

"_This duel isn't over by a longshot! I activate the trap Chaos Return! This card stops your attack!_" The trap blocked Utopia Ray's attack. "_I discard one card to activate a spell from the Graveyard. I choose to activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force! And now I overlay Rank 2 Dark Mist! With this one monster, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 96! Dark Storm!" _Dark Storm is summoned.

"Oh, man... What did that Barian card I gave him do?" Vector asked himself.

"_My trap Chaos Return's other effect activates! Remember how I stopped Utopia Ray's attack? Well, that was only temporary, because it has to attack now!_" 96 told him.

"I don't think Astral expected this." Rio commented.

"_Dark Storm's special ability activates! Bad news, Astral... When it's destroyed in battle, both players take the battle damage_!" 96 informed Astral.

"_Both of us_?" Astral gasped as Utopia Ray destroys Dark Storm. The explosion sends both Astral and Dark Mist flying.

"It's a draw." Yuma noted.

However, even with the Numbers in Yuma and Astral's hands, Number 96 wanted more, so he began merciless attacks on Earth, Astral World and Barian World until he decided to settle things with Astral and Yuma once and for all.

* * *

(Flashback: Yuma/Astral vs Number 96)

"_Yuma, this is the end!"_

"I activate Sleipnir Mail's special ability! When Utopia Ray is destroyed, we can summon Utopia from the Graveyard." Yuma spoke as Utopia is resurrected.

"_This can't be!" _96 yelled with complete fear.

"Trust me, Number 96, it is. Go! Utopia, finish him off!" Number 96 screams in defeat.

But Number 96 wasn't ready to call it quits just yet.

"_Astral!_" Number 96 screamed.

Number 96 tried one last desperate attempt to destroy Astral, but he was thwarted by Astral as he destroyed him. As for Astral, he perished when he destroyed Number 96, leaving Yuma heartbroken, but Yuma needed to get Astral back, so he traveled to Astral World to get his friend back while meeting the selfish guardian of Astral World, Eliphas.

"I summon the all-mighty New Order 13: Etheric Amon!" Eliphas chanted as his mightiest monster appeared.

"Go, Shining Draw! Utopia Roots! Finish this with Rising Sun Roots Slash!"

And with that Yuma saved his friend, but this was only the start of the final events that were to come. Yuma and Astral had to face the Fearsome Four, led by Mr. Heartland. And each of the members had fake Numbers.

* * *

(Flashback: Yuma vs Mr. Heartland)

"Infection Buzz King, attack!" Mr. Heartland commanded.

"All right, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Heartland directly! Go, Photon Stream of Destruction!" the galactic drake fired its massive light beam at Mr. Heartland. He screams as he is defeated.

But their hard-earned victory was short lived when Yuma and his friends learned a shocking truth.

"Shark, what are you doing with the Barians!?" Yuma interrogated.

"'Shark'? It feels like a long time since anybody called me by that name. But I'm not Shark or Reginald anymore. My name is Nash! Nash the Barian!" Shark admitted.

"Stop playing games with us already, Shark. There's no way you're a Barian. You wouldn't lie to me. So what's really going on here?" Yuma asked. "Say something!"

"I'll do much more than just say something – I'll show you what I really am! Go Barian Battle Morph!" Shark shouted as his Barian charm glowed.

"Go Barian Battle Morph!" The other six Emperors shout in unison as they transformed.

"We are the seven Barian Emperors. Mizar, the one true Galaxy-Eyes master. Girag, the ultimate Barian Warrior. Alito, the Barian who battles with fists of fury. Vector... need I say more? Marin, the name that brings chills to everyone's heart. Dumon, my faithful friend, but your greatest enemy. And I am Nash, leader of the seven Barian Emperors." Nash revealed their true colors.

All of Yuma's friends stood their ground against the Emperors, but one by one, they fell apart. Meanwhile, Kite went in search for last Number, Number 100: Numeron Dragon. But for that to happen, Kite had to defeat his archrival Mizar, who had his own Galaxy-Eyes, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. The battle was hard, but Kite managed to defeat Mizar by using a new Galaxy-Eyes, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, a number he created from the energy within the stone tablets that surrounded them.

(Flashback: Kite vs Mizar)

"Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Eternity Photon Stream!" Prime Photon destroyed Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon thus defeating Mizar.

Kite has managed to claim victory, proving that he is the true Galaxy-Eyes master, but at the cost of his life. In his final moments, he gave Mizar Number 100: Numeron Dragon. Meanwhile, Vector wanted to put the past behind him and the best way for him to do that is to destroy Nash.

"I activate Chaos Caller! This allows me to summon 3 powerful Chaos Numbers by negating their special abilities! Let the party begin! First to arrive is Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade! Our next guest is a brand new friend of mine: Chaos Number 102! Archfiend Seraph! And last, but certainly not least, someone else I think you know. Arriving in style, please welcome Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity!" Vector's three Chaos Numbers appear alongside King Overfiend.

I activate the spell Split Defender! With Split Defender, I get control of one of your monsters! Which one are you handing over, Vector?

"King Overfiend." Vector growled.

"King Overfiend, attack Masquerade!" King Overfiend destroys Masquerade with a single swipe of its scythe.

By destroying Umbral Horror Masquerade with King Overfiend, Vector's true memories were revealed to him. He was once a kind and cheerful prince of the kingdom of Ostrania, but Don Thousand manipulated him to become a tyrant. Not wanting that weak side of him get to him, Vector summoned the card strong enough to destroy Nash.

"Now rise! Chaos Number 5! Chaos Chimera Dragon! You don't stand a chance now, and really, you never-"

"You're the one who doesn't stand a chance." Nash interrupted.

"I wasn't finished." Vector spoke.

"That's where you're wrong, Vector, you are finished, thanks to this!" Nash replied as he revealed Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos.

"No! Not that Rank-Up-Magic card!" Vector yelled in horror.

"Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos ranks up my Number into a Chaos Number. Say goodbye to Abyss Splash and say hello to Chaos Number 73! Rise from the depths, Abyss Supra Splash! This attack is for every Emperor you betrayed. Goodbye, Vector." Abyss Supra Splash destroyed Chimera Dragon with a single blast.

With Vector defeated, Don Thousand began his plan to collect the Numeron Code and rule the world. His first order of business is to absorb Vector.

"Wait! I beg your forgiveness!" Vector pleaded.

"Vector!" Yuma yelled as he grabs Vector's hand.

"I'll stick by your side because helping a friend is the Ray Way!"

Yuma's tears fell on Vector's cheek, then Vector remembered all the times had with Yuma as Ray Shadows, he didn't want his friend to suffer like him.

"Yuma, our worlds need more of you and less of me." Vector told him.

"Hang on, what are you saying?" Yuma asked.

"I'm saying goodbye." Vector replied one final time as he lets Yuma's hand go, allowing himself to be absorbed by Don Thousand.

"Why did you let go?!" Yuma yelled.

After defeating Mizar by using his own cards against him, Don Thousand then challenged Yuma and Nash to a duel, but he was controlling the duel in his favor by using the power of the Numeron Code. Luckily, Eliphas gave up his life so the duel can be back to normal. With Utopia, Abyss Splash and Numeron Dragon, Yuma created the ultimate comeback.

(Flashback: Yuma and Nash vs Don Thousand)

"Utopia, take down Don Thousand and his Numerronius Numerronia with Rising Sun Hyper Force Slash!" Yuma and Astral shouted in unison as Utopia destroyed Numerronius Numerronia. Don Thousand screamed in agony as he is defeated.

But Don Thousand had one last surprise. With all of Don Thousand's power transferred to him, Nash challenged Yuma to a duel to decide the fate of the three worlds.

(Flashback: Yuma vs Nash)

"Let's duel!"

"I Xyz summon Chaos Xyz Barian Hope!" Nash had Xyz summoned a monster that utilized the power of all seven Barian Emperors.

"Go! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Shatter the boundaries of reality! Arise anew, Number 39: Utopia Beyond!" Yuma in his ZEXAL III form shouted as Utopia Ranked up into Utopia Beyond.

The two fought endlessly until Yuma found a way to defeat Nash's plan. He intends to make the duel last forever, but even that plan wasn't enough.

"Let's keep this duel rolling because no one has won yet." Yuma said.

"Actually, Yuma, this duel's over. You've won." Nash spoke.

"Huh? Say what?!" Yuma asked.

"Glory of the Seven Emperors has one final effect. My life points become equal to the change in your life points. Since your life points didn't change, my Life Points drop to zero."

"Shark!" Yuma yelled as Nash's Life Points were reduced to zero.

'_I lost, but I never knew losing could feel so good.'_ Shark's thoughts echo in his head as he crashed to the floor.

With Nash defeated, all of the Numbers in his possession were transferred to Astral. But parting ways with their friend was heartbreaking.

"Thanks for teaching me to feel the flow. You were great duelists... but even better friends. Good-bye." Shark said his farewells as he faded away, leaving Yuma crying a proverbial flood of tears.

Although Shark was gone, all of Yuma's friends that have fell to the Barians returned, but now that Astral has all the Numbers as well as the Numeron Code, Astral could complete his mission of destroying Barian World. Yuma had to stop him.

"I thought you were done with that nonsense!" Yuma shouts.

"_Barian World is the enemy of Astral World. It must be extinguished._" Astral spoke.

"Haven't you learned anything at all, Astral!? You don't have to fight anymore." Yuma argued. "Your two worlds can be at peace."

_"Peace may have been your goal. It is not mine. Mine remains the destruction of Barian World." _Astral reminded him.

"Dream on, Astral, because that ain't happening!" Yuma reiterated.

"_You disapprove?" _Astral questioned.

"You may be my friend, but I can't let you do this."

_"And how do you plan to stop me, Yuma? Do you dare challenge me to a duel?"_

"You bet!"

"_You must realize the foolishness of your endeavor. Since I possess all the Number Cards, you cannot win. Do you still wish to duel?"_

"More than ever."

"_Very well, but when I win, I will do more than destroy Barian World. I will use the Numeron Code to erase your memories. It will be as if we never met. Agreed?"_

"Agreed."

The stakes were very high and Yuma had to prepare for the fight for Barian World and his memories. All of Yuma's friends offered to give them their best cards to Yuma, but he told them he didn't want their help. He had to do this on his own. Astral even summoned all of the Utopias to defeat Yuma, but he dodged every attack then got ready to make his comeback.

(Flashback: Yuma vs Astral)

"A truly powerful Duelist can shape the outcome of a Duel. He can even generate the very cards he needs to draw! Go, Shining Draw!" Yuma shouts as he performs a Shining Draw.

_"Yuma, you can Shining Draw?" _Astral asked in total surprise.

"And guess what I drew? The trap Halfway to Forever! I can Xyz Summon using two monsters in my graveyard. Get set to get decked. I overlay Gagaga Cowboy and Gagaga Samurai to Xyz Summon. Forge the path of destiny. Future Number Zero! Utopic Future." Yuma's own Number emerges.

"_I activate Hyper Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force! I will rank up Utopia into its highest form of existence. Hyper Xyz Evolution! Witness the pinnacle of prominence. Number 99: Utopic Dragon!_" Astral's strongest Number in existence appears with a roar.

"I play the trap Memories of Courage! Utopic Future gains 500 attack points for every Number in our graveyards. Since there are eight Numbers, Utopic Future powers up to a whopping 4000 attack points!" Utopic Future's attack points rose to 4000. With this attack, Yuma was about to finish the duel and change the world for the better.

'_This is it. If my next attack succeeds, I win.'_ Yuma's thoughts echo in his head. "Let's do this. Attack Astral directly!"

_"That will not work. I activate the trap the Door of Destiny." _Astral activated his Trap.

"The Door of Destiny?" Yuma appeared in front of the door that began his journey in the first place. "That's the door that started it all!"

"_We have come full circle, Yuma. The door has not only stopped your attack, but you will take 500 points of damage for every Number that I banish from my graveyard. Therefore, if you fail to destroy this door right now, Yuma, you will lose this duel." _Astral explained.

"Destroy the door? I can't do that." Yuma was hesitant. "How can I destroy something that represents everything that happened between us?"

"_Because, Yuma, it is your destiny."_

_"Whoever can open this door will gain a great new power. But know that with such a reward comes great risk. You would lose that which is most valuable to you." _The door spoke.

"But then, that means... What's valuable to me is you. It's you, Astral. Right now, it's you. I have to lose you too?" Yuma asked.

"_You will never lose me, Yuma. Play your card. Play it, Yuma, for your future." _Astral told him.

"But if I do, if I beat you, you'll be gone from my life forever."

"_But how can I be gone when I live on in your heart?"_

"Astral. I'll do it. I activate the spell Double or Nothing! Utopic Future doubles its attack points and can attack again. This is it, my final move! Utopic Future attack! Rising Sun Future Slash!" Utopic Future destroyed the Door of Destiny, and Astral lost.

Yuma won the duel and gained the courage to move on with his life, but now it was time for Astral and Yuma to part ways. Even he would miss Astral, but he would still be around in their hearts. And so. Astral touched the Numeron Code and it became a complete card. Yuma would miss his friend the most, but he would still cherish the moments they had together.

"_Final observation: Even galaxies apart, friendship is forever."_

Everything went back to normal for Yuma and all of the Barian Emperors were now students at Yuma's school. Everything was great. At least, it would be great, but the chaos power returned to attack Astral World, and Yuma, Astral and all of their friends all got ready to battle the chaos. 6 months later, one little duel would change the life of Yuma Tsukumo forever.

Yuma gazes in the night sky on the roof of his house. "Six months. Six months and not a single word. We've had a lot of fun over the course of our adventure, Astral." Yuma spoke. "We've had good times, and bad times. Through thick and thin, we dueled together and we never gave up. And deep down, you must be thinking the same thing, Astral. You may be miles away in Astral World, but no matter how far apart we are, we'll always be together in our hearts. Why? Because we're friends. And friends always stick together, no matter what happens." Yuma then gazed at the Emperor's Key hanging around his neck. "Astral, if you can hear me, you must know how important tomorrow is."

Yuma turned back to face the night sky. Meanwhile in Astral World, Astral was viewing his world and was starting to feel a little homesick. Eliphas and Enna arrived.

"Care to tell me what is wrong, Astral?" Enna asked.

"_There is nothing wrong. It has been six months since we battled the chaos that struck Astral World." _Astral replied."_Yuma is a good friend of mine. The day I arrived in the Human World was the day my search for the Numbers began. Whenever I duel, I get this feeling in my heart that he is dueling alongside me._"

"If you wish to see him, then you may go." Eliphas spoke.

"_You would allow me to see him?"_

"Astral, your mission to gather the Numbers is long finished. Since then, you're a free denizen of Astral World and you may go wherever you may desire. I shall watch over Astral World in your stead and will inform you of any incoming threats." Eliphas told him.

Astral looks at Earth for a few minutes then smiles at Eliphas. "_Thank you, Eliphas. I shall not fail you." _Astral became a blue comet and flew to Earth. Knowing Yuma, there's a certain place he'd visit.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Yuma and Tori were visiting the docks. "So, remind me again why we're at the docks, Yuma." Tori asked.

"I'm just revisiting all the places me and Astral battled the Barians some months ago. And here is where our battle began." Yuma clarified.

"I think I know this part of the docks. This is where you had your duel with Alito." Tori confirmed. "I'll be honest; he was always ready for a duel, even when it was against you."

"Yeah." Yuma chuckled. "He may be a Barian, but he knew how to duel like a pro."

Tori then noticed someone ahead. "Speaking of pros, is that who I think it is?" Yuma turns his head and he sees who Tori just so happens to be pointing to. They Shark and Rio Kastle there as well.

"Yuma! Tori!" Rio greeted.

"It's Shark and Rio!" Tori and Rio shared a friendly hug and Yuma and Shark shared a fist bump.

"So why are you and Rio here, Shark?" Yuma asked.

"Same thing as you, Yuma. I came here to look over the places where the Barian Emperors battled you and your friends. You didn't forget, did you?" Shark replied.

"No." Yuma sighed as he lowered his head a bit.

"But at least you two are back." Tori said.

"And it's wonderful to be home." Rio smiled.

"So what about the others? Are they coming?" Yuma asked about the other Emperors.

"Dumon said he had something important to do. Girag went on a nature hike with Ponta and Alito said he was going to have some down time at the school gym." Shark clarified.

"Right… What about Vector and Mizar?" Yuma asked. His answer came when he heard a voice.

"Incoming!"

Yuma, Shark, Rio and Tori dodges and they see Vector and Mizar, who came in by a rough landing.

"That's the last time I follow your lead, Vector!" Mizar growled.

"Aw come on, Mizar! You've got to at least trust in the Ray Way." Vector grinned as he got up.

"Whoa! It's Mizar and Vector!" Yuma smiled as he saw them.

"Long time no see, Yuma." Vector greeted Yuma with a tight yet friendly hug. Yuma struggled for breath.

"Vector! Can't… breathe…!" Yuma wheezed.

"Oh." Vector let Yuma go so he can get some of his air back. "Sorry, Yuma."

"So um Mizar, what happened to you?" Rio asked the Galaxy-Eyes user.

"Ask Vector. He wanted me to come to the docks with him to meet Yuma. I declined, but he said that Kite would come here. He told me to follow him and I got hurt! A lot!" Mizar explained.

"I guess I didn't teach you the Ray Way." Vector spoke, earning a cold glare from Mizar. Vector sheepishly smiles at him.

"No way! Even Kite's coming?" Yuma asked in surprise.

His answer came when they all see a young man flying with a robot on his back. He jumped down with the robot that supported him. The boy landed perfectly on his feet while the robot crashed on his back.

"Hey! Kite!" Yuma greeted.

"Hello, Yuma. Long time no see." Kite stoically greeted. The two friendly rivals shake each other's hands.

"Hello, Kite. It's been a while. Glad to see your wounds have healed." Mizar greeted the true Galaxy-Eyes master.

"I should be thanking you, Mizar. Had I not beat you on the moon, Yuma and Shark wouldn't have been able to beat Don Thousand with Numeron Dragon." Kite replied as he and Mizar share a firm handshake.

"So you're here to reminisce too?" Yuma asked.

"I didn't come all the way here for a stroll down Memory Lane." Kite replied.

"So why are you here?" Yuma asked.

"I'll make this brief. Over the last six months, my father and Vetrix detected some strange distortions across Heartland City and I need a favor from you."

"What kind of favor?" Yuma asked. It was with a serious gaze in his eyes that the Photon Duelist gave him his request.

"Yuma, I need you to duel me, here and now!"

"A Duel? But why?" Yuma asked.

"As I told you, I need data. We thought the power of ZEXAL was the cause of your Shining Draws, but we were wrong. It was Astral. I need him here so that I can gather data. So I suggest you call him here right now." Kite requested.

"As much as I'd like that…" Before Yuma could continue, a blue comet flew to Yuma and his friends and it revealed Astral.

"_Forgive me if I troubled you all for my absence." _Everyone had surprised reactions seeing Astral, Yuma the most.

"ASTRAL!" Yuma yelled with complete joy as he tackles Astral into a hug.

"_It is nice to see you again as well, Yuma." _Astral greeted.

"Just in time. Astral, if it's no problem, I'd like to duel you and Yuma." Kite requested.

"_A duel? Here?" _

"If that's alright with you, Astral." Yuma told the spirit.

"_Very well. We accept your challenge, Kite." _Astral accepted.

"Good to know." Kite smirked.

"Alright, let's go!" Yuma shouts as he threw his D-pad into the air and prepared his Duel Disk.  
"Get set to get decked, Kite! Duel Disk, go!"

"The only one getting decked here will be you! Go, Photon Transformation!" Kite's black clothes changed to white as he got ready for the duel.

"Duel Gazer, let's roll!" Yuma put on his yellow and white Duel Gazer with a green lens. Kite's eye gained a blue tattoo over it changing the iris to red.

"_Augmented Reality Vision link established." _A female computerized voice announced as the AR Vision activated, creating a virtual field around everyone, competitor and spectator alike.

"Y-Y-You got this, M-Master Kite! Show Yuma who's number one!" Orbital stuttered his cheer to his master.

"Go get him, Yuma!" Vector cheered.

"You got this, Yuma and Astral!" Tori cheered for both Yuma and Astral.

The two rivals glared at each other with smiles, then said two words that began the duel.

"Let's duel!"

A few turns have passed since the duel began. Yuma had Gogogo Golem (4/1800/1500) and Gogogo Giant (4/2000/0), both in defense mode and two cards facedown while Kite's field is bare.

"Wow, this duel has been left and right!" Rio commented.

"Well, I haven't seen them duel in a while." Tori said.

"I wonder who won their last duel." Vector spoke up.

"As I recall, Kite won last time, but I think this time, Yuma might have an advantage." Shark answered for Tori.

"Don't get too self-assured, Shark. Kite still hasn't made his move yet." Mizar said.

"I gotta hand it to you, Yuma. You've improved these last six months." Kite commented.

"Dueling with a spirit from another universe by your side will do that to you. And you're no slouch either." Yuma smiled.

"You may have improved, Yuma, but you're facing a true Galaxy-Eyes master!" Kite draws his card. He smiles once he looks at it.

Since I have no monsters out at this time, I'm allowed to summon this card! Photon Thrasher!

Photon Thrasher emerges from a slashed black foreground as it wields its oversized blade (4/2100/0).

"And then I'll summon Photon Chargeman!" Kite's second monster was a muscular, blue-skinned monster in white armor that punched the air before making a battle stance (4/1000/1000)

"Whoa! He's got two monsters already!" Vector said.

"But who knows what Kite's strategy is." Mizar replied.

"Careful, Astral. Knowing Kite, he may have a way to summon his top monster." Yuma warned Astral.

"You're right to be worried. And here's how! I overlay Level 4 Photon Thrasher and Photon Chargeman!" Kite's two monsters turn into yellow streaks of energy that flew into a small swirling red portal. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Starliege Lord Galaxion!" The black and white armored Warrior emerges from the Overlay Network, glowing swords in hand (**4**/2000/2100/OLU: 2).

"Why do you have that card out? I was sure you'd summon Galaxy-Eyes." Yuma wondered.

"Why tell you when I can show you! I activate Starliege Lord Galxion's ability! By using two Overlay Units, I can summon my greatest monster!" Kite commanded as Galaxion's two Overlay Units entered its swords (OLU: 2→0).

"Wait, you're not gonna summon that card!" Yuma guessed.

"That's right!" Kite said as a red shuriken with a blue jewel in the center materialized. "Now bear witness a monster more savage than a supernova! With a cataclysmic force stronger than ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite threw the shuriken into the air, galactic energy gathering into the jewel. The energy forms into the Dragon made of Galaxies. It roared at Yuma in glory (8/3000/2500).

"Seems Kite has a strong advantage over Yuma." Mizar commented.

"Don't be so sure, Mizar. Yuma may have a backup plan." Shark said.

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Attack Yuma's Gogogo Golem! Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kite commanded his dragon to attack.

"Sorry Kite, but Gogogo Golem isn't going anywhere, because his special ability allows him to survive once per turn while in defense."

"That's where you're wrong. I activate two spell cards!" Kite activated two spell cards. "First is Galaxy Burst! By cutting my Photon Dragon's attack points in half, I can negate your golem's abilities." Gogogo Golem's body is coated in electricity that appears to have shut off the golem's abilities (8/3000→1500/2500).

"Aw nuts! But wait, that means your dragon's attack points are the same as my golem's defense points. It won't be able to destroy it." Yuma pointed out.

"Wrong again, Yuma. It will destroy it, thanks to my second spell: Photon Trident. Not only does my Photon Dragon gain 700 attack points, but if its attack points are greater than your golem's defense points, then the difference is dealt to you as damage." Kite's second spell activated.

"Say what?!" A glowing trident forms durong Galaxy-Eyes' attack. The beam destroys Gogogo Golem, dealing 700 points of damage to Yuma.

"I may have lost my golem, but I still have my face-downs." Yuma said.

"You won't have them for long. Not once I activate Photon Trident's other effect. Since my dragon successfully dealt you damage, I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards!" Kite pointed out.

"Oh no!" Yuma shouted in complete shock.

"_It appears that Kite was prepared for our strategy."_ Astral spoke A glowing trident materializes and Kite thrusts it at Yuma's field. It pierces one of Yuma's face-down cards, revealed as Puzzle Reborn)

"Oh Come on! I need that card!" Yuma whined.

"Well, all is fair in love and war, Yuma. Galaxion, destroy Gogogo Giant!" Galaxion destroys Gogogo Giant with a pair of slashes.

"Great, now I have no monsters on the field!" Yuma complained.

"_We're not though yet, Yuma. There may still be a chance for us. Use the card Kite didn't destroy."_ Astral suggested.

"What card? I was sure that he..." Yuma then noticed the remaining face-down card on his field. "Oh, that's right! Thanks for the reminder, Astral. I activate the trap Guard Go! I should thank you, Kite, for destroying my giant."

"Why are you thanking me?" Kite asked.

"Because by destroying my Gogogo Giant, you allowed me to use this trap card to bring it back!" Yuma told them as Guard Go brought Gogogo Giant back in an offensive stance (4/2000/0)

"So what? I can destroy that heap of rubble again." Kite scoffed.

"Guess again." Yuma continued, earning a surprised look from his opponent. "Guard Go has another effect. I get to summon another monster from my hand, like Gagaga Magician!" Gagaga Magician appears with its chain floating and a stoic gaze in its eyes as it stood beside the stone giant (4/1500/1100).

"Ironic, isn't it? Your attempt to clear my field has helped set me up for the ultimate comeback." Yuma smirked.

"Impressive, Yuma. Let's see if that comeback of yours can take down my dragon. Your turn." Kite places a card face-down to end his turn.

"_Yuma, the time has come." _Astral told Yuma.

"Yeah! Hope you're ready to lose, Kite, because I am feeling the flow!" Yuma raised his hand high as it begins to glow.

"A true duelist can shape the outcome of a duel! He can even generate the card he needs to draw!" He places his hand on the top card of his deck. "Go, Shining Draw!" He draws his card with a light trail following.

"Orbital, you're getting all of this right?" Kite asked his robot.

"E-E-Every second, M-M-Master K-Kite." Orbital reported through his stutter.

Yuma looks at his card, revealed as Light Wing Shield. He smiles, knowing he drew the perfect card. "Astral, did you remember to bring you know what?" Yuma asked.

"_I can never leave Astral World without it."_ Astral responds with a smile.

"Then let's invite him over! I overlay Level 4 Gogogo Giant and Gagaga Magician!" Both monsters turn into forms of energy that flew into a small galaxy on the ground. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!" A red "39" flashed in the sky as Yuma's best monster, clad in its signature white and gold armor with its Number on its left shoulder appeared and stared at Galaxy-Eyes (**4**/2500/2000/OLU: 2).

"Hey, Utopia. Welcome back to Team Yuma." Yuma told Utopia. The armored Warrior turned its masked head and glanced at its master. Though it can't express it, it felt like it's been too long since Yuma fought alongside Utopia.

"Go, Yuma!" Tori cheered with joy.

"Hate to ruin your pride. Yuma, but my Photon Dragon has more attack points." Kite smirked "Although, you are welcome destroy Starliege with Utopia."

"Yeah. Lucky for me, I always have a plan!" Yuma said. "And it starts with the spell Utopia Sword! This gives Utopia an extra 800 attack points!" A samurai sword emerges from the card as Utopia takes hold of the weapon (**4**/2500→3300/2000).

"And next, I activate Xyz Unit! This gives Utopia 200 attack points for each of its Rank." Yuma played another Equip Spell.

"No way! Put that together and that makes 4100 attack points!" Shark spoke as a yellow aura enveloped around Utopia, raising its power (**4**/3300→4100/2000)

"Just enough for Yuma to win the duel!"

"Go get him, Yuma!" Vector and Tori cheered.

"Not bad, Yuma. But there's just one problem: if you attack Galaxy-Eyes, then both of our monsters are banished. Not only that, for every Overlay Unit your Xyz monster loses, it gains 500 attack points once they return." Kite pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that, which is why I banish Breakthrough Skill from my graveyard to activate its effect!" Yuma declared as the aforementioned Trap emerged from the Graveyard.

"What?!"

"Thanks to Breakthrough Skill, your Photon Dragon's special abilities are shut down!" Yuma explained as Galaxy-Eyes roars in agony as a crimson aura causes it to lose its glow.

"_Shall we, Yuma?"_ Astral asked.

"Yeah!" Yuma nods with a smile

"Utopia, attack Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Both Yuma and Astral command Utopia to attack. The Warrior raised the sword high as it flew high in the air.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I activate the Trap Lumenize!" Kite activated his Trap

"Not that!" Yuma yelped.

"Yes, Yuma. Lumenize not only stops your attack, but my Photon Dragon gains Utopia's attack points. All 4100 of them." Kite explained as a luminous barrier blocked Utopia's attack. Photon Dragon roars loudly as its glow returns (8/3000→7100/2500).

"That monster's power is beyond anything I've seen before!" Mizar commented in surprise.

"Face it, Yuma. You're done." Kite smirked. But what Yuma said afterwards left Kite clueless.

"Not just yet."

"Huh?"

"I activate the spell Double or Nothing! This card not only doubles Utopia's attack points, but it gives it the power to attack again!" Yuma explained as a red aura surrounds Utopia, raising its power (**4**/4100→8200/2000).

"And there's more. I activate Light Wing Shield! Thanks to this, if my monster's attack is negated, then Utopia's attack points double once more!" Utopia's wings open and glow with a luminescent light that expands outward, making its power skyrocket (**4**/8200→16400/2000).

"16,400 attack points?!" Kite gasped in complete horror.

"More than enough to wipe out the last of your life points!" Yuma said. "Let's finish this, Utopia. Destroy Galaxy-Eyes! Rising Sun Light Wing Slash!"

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Fine, two can play at that game." Kite growled. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, intercept that attack with Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Kite's dragon fired a luminescent beam at Utopia, which collided upon contact. Then at the point where the attacks collide, a strange white light began appearing from within. The light began to expand as it left its witnesses completely shocked.

"Huh? What's going on!?" Yuma asked.

"M-M-Maser Kite! The energy l-levels are of-of-off the charts! The colliding atta-tacks have triggered an unknown phenomenon-non! That li-light is expanding and e-e-everything into it-it is dis-dis-disappearing!" Orbital stuttered in alarm.

"No way!" Kite shouted. "But where is it disappearing to?!"

"No idea, but I think we better hightail it outta here before things get really bad!" Yuma shouted.

"That's something we agree on, Yuma!" Shark yelled. "This light could spell trouble for all of us!"

"_This light... could it be?_"Astral wondered.

The light expands and absorbs Galaxy-Eyes and Utopia, along with Kite and Orbital.

"Kite! Orbital!" Tori yelled.

"Forget about them! We need to bail out of here now!" Shark snapped.

"Shark is right! At this rate, it could very much swallow us as well!" Mizar agreed.

The rest of them make a run for it, but the light quickly caught up with them. "We can't shake it!" Yuma yelled.

"_That is precisely the point!_" Astral informed them. "_There is no way to outrun this light!"_

"What?! What do you mean by that, Astral?!" Yuma screamed.

"_Listen to me! This light that is chasing us, it is actually…_" Astral began before he is cut off by Rio's wails and Shark's struggling to escape as it engulfed them.

"Shark! Rio!" Yuma yelled as he, Astral and Tori became the light's next three victims. The light expanded across all of Heartland City, eventually swallowing everything on Earth.

Even Heartland couldn't escape the light.


	6. ARC-V Era

Chapter 5: ARC-V Era

And so we move on to our fifth and final duelist. Welcome to Paradise City, where Action Duels are all the rage and one duelist wishes to make the whole world smile through Dueltaining. Meet Yuya Sakaki. As a boy, he always looked up to his father, the famous Dueltainer Yusho Sakaki. Three years ago, Yusho went MIA during a title match against The Sledgehammer.

* * *

(Flashback)

"My dad's no chicken! Let me duel The Sledgehammer 'til my dad shows up!" An 11-year-old Yuya pleaded.

Yuya was bullied by everyone except his friends. One day, Yuya decided to take back what his father lost by dueling the Sledgehammer. That duel is where Yuya created a brand new summoning method: Pendulum summoning.

* * *

(Flashback: Yuya vs Sledgehammer)

"Okay, pendulum, you've swung his way. Now you'll swing my way!" Yuya shouts as he draws his card in an arc, a light trail with colorful stars following. His pendulum charm reacts, turning three of his cards into Pendulum Cards.

"I'll use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale. I'm taking control of this duel starting now!" He placed the two cards in his Pendulum Zones. The two magicians appear in transparent blue pillars of light. "I'm allowed to summon monsters though level two through seven all at the same time."

"What is that kid doing?" Sledgehammer asked in total confusion.

"Swing far, Pendulum. Carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready to swing into action!" Yuya chanted as his three monsters appear from a portal above.

"I play the trap Battleguard Howling. Now your Odd-Eyes must retreat to your hand. But before it disappears, you will take all its attack points as damage!" A bright beam shoots from Sledgehammer's Trap.

Check this, everybody. Timegazer Magician's Pendulum ability can rewrite history. So, Sledgehammer, your trap has been trumped. Infinity Gear Reverse!" Yuya declares as Timegazer uses its powers to reset Sledgehammer's Trap.

"I'm activating an Action Spell card." Sledgehammer plays his Spell Evasion.

"We've reached the grand finale, Stargazer Magician. Let's end this duel with a trick fans here will never forget. Watch in wonder as Stargazer uses his Pendulum ability. Halting Horoscope!" Stargazer casts a spell to nullify Sledgehammer's Action Spell.

"That move leaves me wide open!" Sledgehammer gasped.

"Everything is set now, Odd-Eyes. Let's give the Sledgehammer a blazing send-off. Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya commands his dragon to attack. The dichromatic dragon fires a blast of flame from its maw. Battleguard King attempts to deflect with its giant club. "Since Battleguard King is a Level 5 or above monster, Odd-Eyes' special ability deals double the damage. That's a wrap!"

Although Yuya was successful in defeating the Sledgehammer, this was only the start of Yuya's adventure. After learning there was an interdimensional war going on and obtaining Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from a duelist who strangely looks just like him, the sinister Obelisk Force attacked the Standard Dimension during the Arc League Championship. After driving them back, Yuya joined Declan Akaba's elite team of Lancers to battle the sinister Duel Academy, who wanted to control all the worlds. Their first stop was the Synchro Dimension. Despite some roadblocks, Yuya managed to rally the city together by battling the Friendship Cup champion Jack Atlas.

* * *

(Flashback: Yuya Sakaki vs Jack Atlas)

"Now I Synchro Summon Nirvana High Paladin!" Yuya chants as his Level 10 Synchro monster.

"I Synchro Summon! Bow down and tremble in terror before Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack Atlas summons his own Level 10 Synchro Monster.

The duel gathered the attention of everyone within the Synchro Dimension. Commoners, Topsiders, even Sector Security cheered Yuya on.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yuya and the crowd shout in harmonious unison. "Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya's dragon destroys Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend. Jack smiles as his Life Points drop to zero.

After defeating Jack Atlas in the Friendship Cup Final, Yuya became the new king of New Domino City and gained a new ally to the Lancers. Then Yuya battled the sinister commander of Duel Academy, Aster Phoenix.

* * *

(Flashback: Yuya Sakaki vs Aster Phoenix)

"This is the end, Yuya Sakaki! Dystopia! Attack Yuya directly!" Aster commanded his Fusion Monster to attack.

"Let's finish big, Brave Eyes! Now heat things up! Searing Flame Strike!" Brave-Eyes attacks and destroys Destiny HERO Dystopia and Aster Phoenix was defeated. As he lay defeated, Aster cracks a smile.

After finally reuniting with his father, he's now face to face with his biggest obstacle yet: Yuri, Duel Academy's greatest solider who wanted to reunite with Yuya.

* * *

(Flashback: Yuya vs Yuri)

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, go! Destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Yuri, this is it! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, destroy Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Spiral Flame Strike!" Odd-Eyes' attack hits Starving Venom. "When Odd-Eyes battles a monster that's at least level 5, you take double the damage! I win, Yuri!" The flames engulf Starving Venom, destroying it.

"So then, I lose." Yuri said cackling as he is defeated.

Yuya defeated Yuri and obtained all 4 Dimensions Dragons. But once he did, he merged with all his counterparts and became the monster known as Z-ARC.

"I won, Declan... JUST LIKE YOU WANTED!" Yuya said as his voice switched to Z-ARC's.

As it turned out, Yuya was just one of four pieces of Z-ARC that split from him when he was defeated by Ray Akaba, Zuzu Boyle's original self and Professor Leo Akaba's daughter by using 4 special cards Leo created to remove Z-ARC from power. But now, he was whole once more.

"Duel me! Come on, duel me! Who has the guts to challenge the mighty Z-ARC?"

The Lancers would not allow Z-ARC to do what he wanted. They did all they could to try and defeat Z-ARC with their power, but fell one by one. Then Declan joined the fight and weakened Z-ARC. But that's when Pendulum's true nature was revealed.

* * *

(Flashback: Lancers vs Z-ARC)

"For your information, it was I who gave birth to Pendulum Summoning!" Z-ARC informed them of the true nature of Pendulum.

"You did?!" Declan asked in shock.

Declan tried his best to counter Z-ARC's brutal strategy, but even his best moves weren't enough to best the sadistic duelist. But then an unlikely ally arrived: Riley Akaba.

"Riley, what are you doing!?" Declan asked.

"Riley?!" Henrietta, the Leo Institute's Chairwoman asked upon seeing Riley.

"I'm not Riley." Riley spoke as she took off her hat and hooded sweatshirt, revealing long purplish light grey hair. "It's me, Ray!"

Riley/Ray used the Natural Energy cards to dispel Supreme King Z-ARC and the Supreme King Dragons of their special abilities.

"Like both edges of a swinging Pendulum, if evil is to exist, then so must good." Ray spoke. "So if there is Z-ARC, there must be Yuya."

"Yuya, set yourself free!" Ray's spirit pleaded. Yuya heard the unified voices of Celina, Lulu, Rin and Zuzu.

Ray used Riley as a spare body to counter Z-ARC and his deck, by using the cards that defeated him long ago thus freeing Yuya from Z-ARC's control.

"You win, for now, but I'll return!" Z-ARC promised as his Life Points dropped to zero.

The 4 dragons started to spilt again, But Riley and Ray used their power to imprison Z-ARC inside Riley's body, thus turning her into an infant. Although Z-ARC's evil was ceased, it struggled to break free. Yuya had to make Riley smile by defeating his fellow Lancers, including Declan.

* * *

(Flashback: Yuya vs Declan)

"D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon! Use your special ability to destroy Rebellion Dragon and deal 3000 points of damage to end this duel!" Declan commanded as Purple Armageddon destroyed Rebellion Dragon.

"Come on, you party pooper! Who said the show's over?" Yuya asked with spotlights showering him.

"But it is over!" Declan shouts.

"It's not, cause my dragon isn't going into this fight alone. You think I'd have just one measly dragon fight all by itself? I have a whole rainbow of monsters, ready to finish this duel!" Yuya declared.

"Rainbow of monsters?"

"And they work as a team, starting off with Performapal Ignition Eagle. By banishing my bird and Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician, all of our face-down cards are destroyed." Both Ignition Eagle and Five-Rainbow Magician disappeared from the Pendulum Zones and five Action Cards on both sides are destroyed. All the monsters' attack points returned to normal. "You know, Declan, with Z-ARC and the Dimensional Wars and the constant fight to save the world, I forgot something along the way, something simple. That when you get down to it, dueling's just fun and sometimes, all I need to make me smile is just some random Performapal pyrotechnics! So 5, 4..." Yuya began counting down from five.

"3, 2, 1!" The crowd counted down with him.

"Ignition!"

Fireworks are shown, followed by an illuminating light show. The crowd cheered wildly as they watched in joy. Even Riley enjoyed it as she reached out.

"Now, it's time for my grand finale! Ignition Eagle's special ability gives Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 500 attack points for every Pendulum monster on my field. That's 2000 attack points!" Yuya declared as Odd-Eyes' attack points rose to 4500. Yuya hops onto Odd-Eyes' back.

"It's showtime! Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya commanded his attack against Bright Armageddon.

"I'm able to protect my monster, but I'm still going to have to take the damage." Declan noted.

"Yeah, you got that right, Declan." Yuya agreed. "In fact, you take double the damage. It's a wrap!" Yuya shouts as the attack reduced Declan's Life Points to zero.

After defeating Declan and making Riley smile, the ARC Reactor began to fluctuate and bring all those involved in the war to the duel field, where they witnessed the revival of Zuzu Boyle, with the sprits of Lulu, Shay Obsidian's sister, Rin, Yugo's childhood friend and fellow Lancer Celina within her. We cut to the present day, where one duel would change Yuya Sakaki and his friends' lives forever.

* * *

Yuya was heading to the You Show Duel School using a pair of Rollerboots given to him by a friend from the Xyz Dimension but not before greeting the citizens of Paradise City. He arrived at the school he loved.

"Whew! I made it." Yuya wheezed as he opens the doors as he walks in. "It's a good thing no one else is here to-" But just as he stepped in, he was whacked by a paper fan. Yuya groaned in pain as he held his nose.

"Late again as usual, Yuya."

Yuya looked up and saw his friend Zuzu Boyle with a ticked mark on her head. Based on her expression, she was the one who hit him when he walked in.

"Aw~ Zuzu, did you have to whack me that hard?" Yuya asked.

"You're 3 minutes late! I was starting to worry." Zuzu glared. She raised her fan, ready to whack him again, but that's when their friend Gong strong came in, along with her father Skip Boyle, Tate, Allie and Frederick.

"Alright Zuzu, that's enough!" Gong stopped her.

"You should be thanking him, Zuzu. He did make Riley smile." Tate pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Zuzu sighs and helps Yuya to his feet. "Sorry about that, Yuya. After all, you did save me from that horrible machine."

"It's fine. Just a little bruise. Nothing to worry about." Yuya brushed it off.

"Who would've thought it had been 3 months since Yuya brought you back." Allie spoke.

"And 3 months since Z-ARC's soul was purified."

They heard an all too familiar voice. They turn and look to see Declan Akaba, leaning on a post outside.

"Declan? Why are you here?" Yuya asked.

"I came here for a reason. Yuya, do you remember your duel with me 3 months ago?

"Why wouldn't I? If I had failed, Z-ARC would've been reborn." Yuya noted.

"But in the end, you won. And I was curious on how the way you spoke with your dragons. It made me wonder..." Declan began to ponder and adjusted his glasses.

"Wonder about what?" Yuya asked for more info.

"Yuya, I wish to duel you. I want to learn more about the four Dimension Dragons." Declan issued a challenge.

"Are you sure about that, Declan? Last time I faced you, I was worried I was going to lose." Yuya said.

"But you didn't. You believed in your Dragons and came through. At first, you were afraid of summoning any of the other dragons, but you faced those fears head on." Declan pointed out.

Yuya took some time to think when another voice spoke up. One that he has heard for quite a while.

"_You know, Declan does have a point, Yuya._" Yuya looked to see Yuto's spirit thinking about Declan's challenge. "_He's right that you were afraid to summon those dragons."_

"I'm not asking for your opinion, Yuto!" Yuya slightly snapped.

"_Hey! Don't go snapping at Yuto!_"

"_He's just making a valid point!_" He heard two more voices. Then Yugo and Yuri appeared in Yuya's mind. "_And besides, you were worried that you would end up losing control over our dragons._"

"I'm just worried, you guys. What if we resurrect Z-ARC?" Yuya asked his other selves.

"_Yuya, it's all over. Had Riley failed to seal Z-ARC, we wouldn't be within you._" Yuto reminded him. "_After all, your performance in that last duel even had Yuri smiling."_

"_As much as I'd like to sock Yuto in the face for that, he's right._" Yuri agreed.

"_The point is that you can show Declan what it means to control our dragons._" Yuto told him.

Yuya looked at Yuto in surprise, knowing this was true. Yuya responds with a smile. "Thanks, you guys. I needed that. Now let's give Declan the duel of his life!"

"_Yeah, that's the spirit!_" Yugo cheered. Yuya then returned to the real world. looked at Declan.

"Declan, I accept your challenge." Yuya accepted.

"Good to know. We'll meet at the stadium in one hour." Declan walks off, so he can get everything ready.

"Well that was certainly out of the blue!" Skip spoke.

"So should we get you ready Yuya?" Tate asked.

"You bet!" Yuya and his friends headed off to get some training. An hour later, Yuya and his friends arrived at the duel stadium. Skip and the others entered while from the Leo Institute's main office, Henrietta and baby Riley are watching from the window.

"I'm glad you could make it." Declan noted.

"When it comes to a challenge coming from you, I won't back down!" Yuya smiled.

"That's good to know. Now let's put your skills to the test. It does not matter if one of us wins. I'm going to collect the data I need." Declan said.

"Then put your best card forward!"

"Very well. I activate the Action Field Spell: Neo Heartland City!" Declan declares the activation of the field of battle.

"_Augmented Reality Combat System energized. Generating Action field." _A female AI voice announced as the arena around changed them to a nighttime city that resembled a rebuilt Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension.

"This is the field I lost to you in." Yuya remembered the field.

"Yes it is, Yuya and history is about to repeat itself!" Declan said as his white bodied Duel Disk activated, generating a red parallelogram blade.

"Not likely! I think I'll walk away the victor this time!" Yuya countered as his red bodied Duel Disk activated, generating a yellow blade.

"Yuya is all fired up to win! And so am I!" Skip shouts as his eyes and body began to emit a fiery aura.

"You can do it, Yuya!" Zuzu cheered. And it took two words, said by duelists amateur and elite alike, to spark a battle like no other.

"Let's Duel!"

A glowing transparent ball exploded, scattering glowing cards across the field. "_Action cards dispersed."_

* * *

The duel was going left and right like a seesaw at one point. Yuya thought he got the upper hand, but Declan countered with every blow. Right now, Declan has four monsters on his field. The first one was a Fusion monster: D/D/D Flame King Genghis (6/2000/1500), the second one was a Synchro monster: D/D/D Gust King Alexander (7/2500/2000), the third monster was an Xyz monster: D/D/D Wave King Caesar (**4**/2400/1200)and Declan's final monster was a Pendulum monster called D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (8/3000/1000). Luckily, Yuya was able to escape the attack with the Action Spell Evasion.

"You gotta admit, Declan hasn't been slacking since these past 3 months." Skip commented.

"Declan still knows how to keep you on your toes." Gong added.

"Even so, Yuya always has a backup plan."

Everyone turns around upon hearing that voice and see Shay Obsidian. Accompanying him is Sora Perse, Sylvio Sawatari and Moon Shadow.

"Shay! Sylvio! Moon Shadow! Sora!" Gong greeted his fellow Lancers.

"Hiya, Gong, Zuzu." Sora waved.

"Hey, Sora." Skip greeted the Fluffal Duelist.

"Did we miss anything?" Sylvio asked.

"Actually, you came just in time. Yuya's just about to start his turn." Zuzu responded. The rest of the Lancers took a seat.

"I'm impressed, Declan. You've improved since our last duel." Yuya commented.

"I should say the same about you, Yuya. Ever since you've got hold of the four Dimension Dragons, your dueling has improved."

"That's right, and if I hadn't taken control when Z-ARC attacked, he would've destroyed everything."

"Exactly. So let's see what you're made of!" Declan challenged as he placed two face-down cards to end his turn.

Turn ?: Yuya

"Okay, Declan. Get ready for a spectacle like never before! I draw!" Yuya draws his card and sees Timegazer Magician. "_Perfect_! I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician. I'm taking control of this duel starting now!"

Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician appear in the Pendulum Zones, the numbers representing their Scale appearing below.

"I'm allowed to summon monsters from Level 2 through 7 all at the same time."

"It appears that Yuya's not missing a beat." Shay commented. Zuzu smiles when she sees Yuya preparing to Pendulum Summon.

"Swing far, Pendulum. Carve the arc of victory!" Yuya chanted as the giant pendulum crystal swings behind both Magicians. "My monsters are ready to swing into action!" Yuya shouts as five lights shoot out of a pink portal above.

"Drop on in, Performapal Dropgallop!" The first of his cavalcade of monsters is Performapal Dropgallop (5/800/1200).

"Scratch your way to victory, Performapal Silver Claw!" His second monster is Performapal Silver Claw (4/1800/700/PS: 5).

"Spin and win, Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!" His next monster is the large-eyed Tuner Monster Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (2/200/600/PS: 6)

"Light up the way, Peformapal Fireflux!" His fourth monster is Performapal Fireflux (4/1200/1600/PS: 5).

"Turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's final monster is his best one, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. It emerges alongside its allies with a mighty roar (7/2500/2000/PS: 4).

"Five monsters at once! Amazing!" Tate and Allie said in delight.

"Yuya's moves are giving me goose pickles." Frederick grinned happily.

"_I could never expect less from a Dueltainer._" Zuzu heard Celina's voice. Her spirit appears.

"Celina." Zuzu greeted. The spirits of Rin and Lulu Obsidian appear beside her.

"_I agree with Celina on this one. Yuya is a bit of a wild card."_ Lulu agreed.

"_There's even a chance of him actually winning this!_" Rin spoke.

"Five monsters. You sure know how to up your game, Yuya." Declan smirked.

"Thanks, Declan. And that was just the beginning. Since Dropgallop was Pendulum Summoned, I can draw a card for every Performapal on my field, for a total of four cards." Yuya draws four cards from his Deck. "And trust me, Declan - these four cards will pave the way to victory. I overlay Level 4 Silver Claw and Fireflux to build the Overlay Network!" Silver Claw and Fireflux turn into energy and enter a swirling portal.

"Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons!" Yuya chanted as a dragon's silhouette is seen in a black storm cloud.

"I Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuya and Yuto shout as Dark Rebellion appears with a mighty roar (**4**/2500/2000/OLU: 2).

"There's Dark Rebellion. I'm sure what's next." Shay said, remembering Yuto's dragon.

"And there's more where that came from. Level 2 Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron tunes Level 5 Performapal Dropgallop!" Odd-Eyes Synchron turns into two green energy rings that surround Dropgallop, turning it into five motes of light. "Beat your wings to whip up a whirlwind of destruction!" A pillar of light shines above.

"I Synchro Summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuya and Yugo shout in unison as Clear Wing flies overhead with a roar (7/2500/2000).

"Three down, one to go." Declan said seeing three of the four dragons.

"And last, but certainly not least, I activate the Spell card Pendulum Fusion! With it, I can fuse Pendulum monsters from my field or Pendulum Zones." Yuya plays his spell card.

"You can Fusion Summon with monsters in your Pendulum Zones?" Declan asked astonished.

"That's right! I fuse Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in my Pendulum Zones!" Yuya declared as both Stargazer and Timegazer leave the Pendulum Zones. "And together, these two will form the most diabolical botanical ever seen!" Both Magicians swirl into an orb of light.

"I Fusion Summon! The vicious, voracious and venomous Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuya and Yuri chant as Starving Venom roars as it appeared (8/2800/2000).

"I must say, Yuya, I'm impressed." Declan said. "You've managed to summon your four strongest dragons in a single turn."

"That how I do it, Declan. And I'll show you all of their power, starting with Starving Venom's special ability! All your monsters' attack points go right to Starving Venom!" Energy from Declan's monsters are sapped into Starving Venom's fanged mouths (8/2800→12700/2000)

"I never knew dragons could be that hungry." Sylvio commented.

"I'm not done. Dark Rebellion uses an Overlay Unit to steal half of Doom King Armageddon's attack points. Treason Discharge!" One of Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units disappear in a burst of shoots out of Dark Rebellion's wings and siphons Doom King Armageddon's attack points (D/D/D Doom King Armageddon: 8/3000→1500/1000; Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **4**/2500→4000/2000).

"But why stop there? I use another Overlay Unit, this time to steal half of Alexander's attack points. The lightning shoots out of the Xyz Dragon's wings (D/D/D Gust King Alexander: 7/2500→1250/2000; Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (**4**/4000→5250/2000).

"What a move! If Yuya attacks with his dragons, he'll be sure to win." Sora noted the field.

"Starving Venom, attack Flame King Genghis!" Starving Venom fires a purple beam from its maw.

"Not so fast! I activate the Action Spell Damage Banish! With this, all my damage from this battle drops to zero!" Declan manages to play his Action Spell.

"Nice move, but your monster's still destroyed." Yuya pointed out as the beam hits Genghis, creating a smoke cloud. Yuya smiles but it quickly vanishes when he sees Flame King Genghis still standing.

"What!? How!?" Yuya asked in astonishment.

"You can thank the Trap Card Dimension Drape for that." Declan replied as he revealed the Trap. "Since I've played it, all my D/D monsters can't be destroyed this turn. You'll have to do better than that, Yuya."

"Oh, I will. Clear Wing, attack Gust King Alexander! Spinstorm Sky Strike!" Clear Wing flies towards Alexander in a spinning nose dive. Declan grabs an Action Card from atop an awning.

"I activate Restore! It may not restore my Life Points, but it will restore Alexander's attack points." Gust King's ATK return to normal (7/1250→2500/2000). "And thanks to Dimension Drape, only Clear Wing will be destroyed."

Yuya rushes and grabs an Action Card from a bench. "Not if I activate Miracle! It saves Clear Wing from destruction!" Clear Wing and Alexander clash, resulting in a stalemate.

"So that battle is a draw."

"Yeah, but I still have two monsters left. Dark Rebellion, take out Wave King Caesar! Mauling Mandible Charge!" Dark Rebellion's fangs illuminate as it charges at Caesar. Declan leaps up and grabs an Action Card from a tree branch. Yuya manages to grab an Action Spell of his own.

"I activate the Action Spell Quick Guard! It switches Caesar to defense, so I take no damage." Caesar raises its sword in defense. "And thanks to Dimension Drape, it isn't destroyed!" Dark Rebellion's attack is easily blocked by Wave King Caesar's sword.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" Declan questioned as he adjusted his glasses.

"I can, and I will!" Yuya declared. "I activate the Trap United as One!" Yuya springs his Trap. "Thanks to this, Odd-Eyes gains attacks points equal to the original attack point total of my other dragons." The energies of Starving Venom, Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion are transferred to Odd-Eyes. The dichromatic dragon roars as its power rises exponentially (7/2500→10300/2000).

"Odd-Eyes' attack points have gone over 10,000!" Skip yelled.

"And it gets even worse for Declan." Shay spoke. "If Odd-Eyes battles a monster that's at least Level 5, all of the battle damage coming Declan's way is doubled."

"Give it to him, Yuya!" Zuzu cheered.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Doom King Armageddon!" Yuya declares his attack. Odd-Eyes roars and charges at Doom King Armageddon.

"You think you can best me again? You're wrong!" Declan spoke with a cold glare as he nabs an Action Card from a fountain. "I activate United as One!"

"What!?" Yuya gasped.

"Surprised, aren't you? You're not the only one with this card." Declan told him. "Now Doom King Armageddon gains his allies' attack points!" Genghis, Caesar and Alexander give their energy to Doom King Armageddon (8/1500→8400/1000).

"Good try, Declan, but even that isn't enough." Yuya pointed out.

"That's where you're wrong. I activate the Action Spell Double Attack!" Declan plays his Action Spell. "Now Doom King Armageddon's attack points double!" The energy surrounding Doom King Armageddon intensifies (8/8400→16800/1000).

"Uh-oh! I better find an Action Card fast!" Yuya rushes to find an Action Card.

"Not if I find it first!" Declan races Yuya to an Action Card on a shrub. With the help of his Rollerboots, Yuya manages to grab it first.

"I activate the Action Spell Miracle Fire!" Yuya plays the Action Spell he grabbed. "This copies the effect of another Action Spell and copying Double Attack is the perfect ticket, because it doubles Odd-Eyes' attack points!" Odd-Eyes' energy intensifies (7/10300→20600/2000).

"20,600 attack points!?" Declan gasped.

"Just enough to turn your Life Points to ash! Odd-Eyes, destroy Doom King Armageddon!" Odd-Eyes roars once more and leaps into the air. "Spiral Flame Strike!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon fires a massive flame blast from its maw.

"If I'm to go down, then I may as well fight. D/D/D Doom King Armageddon, intercept the attack!" Doom King Armageddon fires a purple beam from its crystalline body. The attacks collide and struggle to overpower each other.

While Henrietta watched the duel from the LID Tower, she suddenly noticed Riley struggling to wake up. "Riley? What's wrong?"

Despite being a baby, Riley can sense danger coming. She points to the duel below. "What about the duel?" Then the Chairwoman realized what danger Riley was pointing to. "Oh no."

The monsters' attacks continued to push each other back. Then Henrietta contacted Declan. "Declan!"

"Mother?" Declan turned to see her mother on-screen.

"You need to stop this duel! I don't know what Riley's sensing, but I fear that if this duel continues, bad things will happen!"

"What do you mean by bad things?" Declan pressed for answers.

His answer came when the entire arena began to fluctuate. A strange light began to form in the center of the colliding attacks.

"What the!?" Yuya gasped.

"What happening to the ARC System!?" Declan asked.

The light then began to slowly expand. Everyone looked on with worry. "What's this light!?"

"_No idea, but I think we better hightail it out of here!_" Yugo suggested.

"_That's something we agree on, Yugo._" Yuri agreed.

The light reached out and engulfed all of Declan's monsters and Yuya's dragons roar as they are swallowed as well, their pained roars fading to an eerie wail.

"ODD-EYES!" Yuya screamed.

"The ARC System is malfunctioning!" Declan became consumed by the light next.

"Declan!" Yuya yelled as he is next to be engulfed by the light.

"YUYA!" Zuzu screamed.

"What's happening out there!?" Shay asked.

"Gong don't like this one bit!" Gong said.

"Yeah, we better make like bananas and split!" Sylvio suggested.

"You took those words right out of my mouth, Sylvio!" Sora agreed as he made a break for it, as did everyone else. But no matter how far they ran, the light caught up to them quickly as it absorbed Shay and Sora.

"Shay! Sora!" Sylvio shouted as it engulfed him next.

"Sylvio! No!" Gong roared. Everyone else is eventually engulfed by the light.

Atop the roof of the You Show Duel School, Yusho Sakaki saw the mysterious phenomenon. "It's as I feared. The war has begun again." He spoke as the light took him, but he didn't flinch. The light expanded all across the Pendulum Dimension, eventually reaching the Xyz, Fusion and Synchro Dimensions as well.

Paradise City and all of its neighboring Dimensions were all victims of the mysterious light.


	7. Legends Meet

Chapter 6: Legends Meet

**(Unknown Location)**

In the deep depths of an unknown planet, everyone that was engulfed by the mysterious light appears to be unconscious. After a brief moment of silence, followed by a light breeze, the ancient Pharaoh was the first to awake. His vision begins to clear as he looks around.

"Where… are we?" Atem asked. He saw that wherever he is, it looked strangely similar to Domino Plaza. "Domino Plaza? How'd I end up here?" He turned to his right and saw Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Kaiba unconscious.

"Kaiba? Joey? What happened?" A memory sparked within the Pharaoh's mind. "That's right. During the duel, our monsters battled and that's when that light swallowed us." He looked to his left and saw Jaden and Yusei, as well as a few faces he has never seen before.

"Jaden? And Yusei? How'd they end up here?" He looked to his right again and saw Yugi. "Yugi!" He rushed over and shook him lightly to wake him up. "Yugi, wake up!" Yugi opened his eyes and saw Atem once his vision cleared.

"A-Atem? What happened?" Yugi asked.

"I don't have a clue, but if we're to find out, we need to wake everyone else," Atem said.

"Wait, there are others here?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Jaden and Yusei are here as well, along with some faces I've not known." Atem responded.

"Alright. You go and wake Kaiba. I'll get Joey and the others." Yugi said.

"Right." The Pharaoh nods and goes over to Kaiba. He taps his shoulder to wake him. "Kaiba, wake up." Kaiba opens his eyes and sees the Pharaoh, his hand reached out to help him to his feet. The KaibaCorp President slaps it away.

"I don't need your pity, Pharaoh!" Kaiba shouted. "I was steps away from victory!"

"Say what you want, Kaiba, but I think that light may have canceled our duel," Atem said.

"You lie!" Kaiba barked. He heard a soft moan nearby. Kaiba turned and saw Mokuba. "Mokuba!"

The younger Kaiba brother woke and saw Kaiba. "Seto?"

"I want to apologize for the way I acted. The Pharaoh's right. You are important to me, more than anything. Even when Pegasus held you captive and Noah used you as a shield, I always did everything in my power to get you back." Kaiba said. "No title is more important than my own brother." They shared an emotional hug.

"Seto… thank you." Mokuba thanked his brother.

"Yugi, is everyone okay?" Atem asked.

"Yeah." Yugi nods. Joey wakes up with a yawn.

"Man, that light was no joke!" Joey said.

"You're telling me. I almost went blind." Tristan added.

"Joey, Tristan, it's probably best to wake everyone else," Atem said.

"Wait, we're not the only ones here?" Joey asked.

"Does it look like we're alone here?" Kaiba pointed those from the GX, 5D's, ZEXAL and Arc-V Eras that are still unconscious.

"We should wake them up," Yugi suggested. He goes over to wake Jaden. "Hey. Jaden, wake up!"

Jaden opens his eyes and sees Yugi. "Huh? Yugi?"

"I'm glad to see that you aren't hurt." Atem walked over to the Slifer Red duelist.

Jaden yelped in shock. "AH! Two Yugis!?"

"Do not be scared. Allow me to explain this to you. I am Atem, an ancient Pharaoh that has lived 5,000 years ago." Atem gave Jaden his name.

"No way! You're the legendary Pharaoh? Awesome!" Jaden grinned.

"I thought that way too when I first met him," Yugi said. "Anyway, we should wake Yusei."

"Whoa, Yusei's here too?" Jaden asked. He got his answer when Yusei came to.

"Yugi? Jaden?" Yusei spoke.

"Good to see you again, buddy." Jaden smiled as he pulled Yusei to his feet.

"Thanks, but where are we?"

"That's what we would like to know. For now, we should focus on waking the others." Atem said.

"Yeah." Yusei nods as he, Jaden, Yugi, and the Pharaoh woke everyone else from their eras. Meanwhile, Joey went over to wake Yuma.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" Joey asked as he shook Yuma awake. Yuma opens his eyes and when he saw Joey's face, he reeled back in shock.

"Ah! Who are you!?" Yuma asked.

"Hey, easy, easy pal. I'm Joey, Joey Wheeler." Joey gave Yuma his name. "What's your name?"

"Yuma, Yuma Tsukumo," Yuma replied. Joey helps the Original Number Holder to his feet. He looks around and saw his friends out cold. "We should help wake the others."

"Yeah." Joey nods.

Tristan, Téa, and the Kaiba brothers went over to wake up Yuya. "Hey, are you alright?" Tristan asked just as Yuya's eyes open and he sees Tristan.

"Yeah, I think so." Yuya groaned.

"Can you move?" Mokuba asked.

"If you caught the number of that light that hit us, yeah." Tristan helps Yuya to his feet.

"Wait, so you too?" Téa asked.

"Uh-huh." Yuya nods.

"What's your name, kid?" Tristan asked.

"Yuya Sakaki, Dueltainer, at your service!" Yuya greeted them with a bow. "And you are?"

"I'm Tristan. This is my friend Téa." Tristan gave him their names.

"Nice to meet you." Téa smiled.

"Now that the intro's done, we better help your friends," Tristan suggested.

"Oh, you're right!" Yuya went over to help everyone else wake up.

Once everyone is awake and introduced to one another, they began to ask questions about where they are.

"Does anyone have an idea where the heck we are?" Leo asked.

Leo's question earned a response from the Pharaoh. "No, but I know that we all experienced the same phenomenon."

"What do you mean by that?" Bronk asked.

"During a critical point in our Duels, the area around us began to fluctuate and the point of the colliding attacks created some type of light that brought us here." Yusei theorized.

"So all this happened during a duel we were in moments ago?" Yuya asked.

"That's pretty much how all this came to be." Yugi assumed.

"What game are you playing, Pharaoh? What sort of magic powers this delusion?" Kaiba questioned.

"If this is a delusion, Kaiba, it is one that we all share," Atem told Kaiba. "Is it possible that time and space are colliding?"

"Sherry, Primo, Kalin, all of our allies and enemies from years past." Jack identified a few key people he remembers. "If you have all returned, does this mean...?"

"I'm here too, Jack." He sees Carly Carmine walking out from the gathering.

"Carly..." Jack spoke with a relieved smile. Carly blushes, happy to see Jack again. A memory then sparked within Mizar's mind.

"Wait a minute. By the look of this terrain, I think I've heard of this place." Mizar spoke.

"You do, Mizar?" Shay asked.

"Sort of. I've heard tales of a planet that has been ravaged by endless war for years." Mizar explained. "And if I recall correctly…"

Mizar thought of the planet's name when Astral exits Yuma's key. "_Mizar, if I were to make a guess, I would say that we are on the planet known as Zenova."_

"Yes, that's right, Astral," Mizar confirmed.

"Wait, so… we're on another planet!?" Yuya questioned.

"_That is correct, Yuya Sakaki._" Astral nods.

"Gong wants to know who in their right minds would bring us here," Gong spoke. Everyone then started to ponder on how they were brought to the planet. Then Jack spotted something approaching overhead.

"I believe that flagship above us may have our answer," Jack said.

They all turn around and see a massive starship, capable of carrying an empire. The ship was an arrow-shaped flagship that appears to be made out of futuristic metal and there are lights traveling down to the center like water traveling through pipes. The flagship's height was about as tall as the diameter of the planet Neptune and the top was composed of a full arc circle. Positioned exactly from each other were four small domes separated from and circling around one much larger dome. Then the doors opened and walking down the stairs was a man in black armor. Flanking him are several of the enemies that Yugi and the others defeated in the past.

"I don't like the look of this," Crow said.

"YOU! You're the one who dealt a severe blow to my company!"

The armored man spoke with a voice that sounded similar to Darth Vader.

"**And if I did, Seto Kaiba?**"

"Don't play dumb! We know what you're after!" Hassleberry yelled.

"You will not get away with this!" Vector shouted.

"Vector's right! Whatever sick plan you came up with, it's not happening!" Shay yelled. "So how about you make this easier on yourself and take us all back to where we came from, got it?"

"**Where you came from is why I'm here. Perhaps I haven't made myself clear, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I think now would be a good time…**" The armored warrior took off his helmet, revealing he had dark tan skin, crimson red eyes, and spiked black hair. "…we all got acquainted. I am called Shade. I am the Emperor of Zenova."

"Shade…" Yusei breathed. Everyone gained a look of confusion and anger.

"I can tell from your puzzled faces that you do not know me, and you're right," Shade spoke. "In fact, I come from none of your worlds. This planet here, Zenova is my home."

"So you just brought us to your home planet!?" Kite interrogated.

"Just to talk to us!?" Zane added.

"Look, buddy - I don't really care who you are, so why don't you just send us back home already?" Sylvio said.

"You misunderstand, Sylvio Sawatari." Shade glared. "Like I said, where you came from is why I'm doing this. My home is on the brink of destruction and it's all thanks to that accursed game you cherish so fondly!"

"No! You're wrong!" Yugi declared.

"Am I?"

Shade placed a small device on the ground and it revealed a slideshow of videos to the heroes. The first one revealed the Great Leviathan devouring souls from the human world and the Duel Monsters Spirit World.

"Pharaoh! Look!" Yugi pointed to the imager.

"That's the Great Leviathan!" Atem identified the creature.

The next scene showed Yubel attempting to merge the Twelve Dimensions.

"No way!" Jaden gasped.

"_I don't believe it!_" Yubel shuddered.

Next was Yusei's climactic battle against Z-one.

"Yusei. Is that…?" Akiza noted.

"Our battle with Z-one!" Yusei confirmed.

Another scene shows Yuma and Shark battling for the fate of three worlds, with Earth moments from total destruction.

"No way!" Shark gasped.

"This can't be real…"

The final scene shows Yuya's battle against Yuri, which resulted in Z-ARC's revival. The images disappear.

"So, our battles caused this!?" Yuya asked.

"Yes, but fear not. I have a solution to this problem. Behold!" From atop the flagship, Shade revealed an energy cannon that's half the size of the Great Wall of China and as long as a bullet train.

"What is that!?" Jack asked in total shock.

"This is the Titanic Interstellar Matter Eraser cannon." Shade revealed his secret weapon. "Once my weapon has generated enough duel energy, I will use its power to erase everything that is connected to Duel Monsters, restoring Zenova to its rightful glory! One could say I'm giving history a do-over."

"Get real, Emperor!" Yuma shouted.

"What did you say?"

"We won't allow you to destroy our homes just for your selfish gains!" Yusei barked.

"That's right! We beat madmen like you and you'll be no different!" Jaden added.

"Please, I'm not like that time-traveling fool Paradox."

"WHAT!?" Those that knew the time-traveler shouted with complete shock.

"You knew Paradox!?" Yusei asked.

"Uh, I'm lost. Who's Paradox?" Yuma asked.

"_Paradox is a duelist from a ruined future, who sought to restore it by eliminating the source of Duel Monsters, which was Maximillion Pegasus. Once Pegasus was gone, our future would be doomed, but Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei banded together and defeated him."_ Astral explained.

"Zenova has existed years before Earth was formed, from the Prehistoric Age to today." Shade pointed out. He then formed an orb of dark energy in his hands. "Allow me to provide a demonstration of my power." He flung the orb at a nearby mini-mountain, leaving a large crater behind.

Sylvio swallowed heavily. "Uh-oh."

"Scary, isn't it? And I was just using 5% of my power." Shade said. "But I think I'll give you a fighting chance and allow you the honor of dueling me. Win and I'll return you to your homes. Lose and my plan proceeds. So, who's it going to be?"

Everyone stood silent for a good five minutes. Atem, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, and Yuya stepped forward.

"I have just one thing to say to you, Emperor: It's time to duel!" The Eye of Wdjat glows on Atem's forehead and his Duel Disk turns on.

Jaden's eyes changed color. His right eye turned orange and his left turned green. "Yeah! Shade, get ready to get your game on!" Yubel's spirit appears behind him as Jaden's Duel Disk activates.

Yusei's Mark of the Crimson Dragon Head glows on his right forearm. "Your twisted crusade stops here! Let's rev it up!" Yusei's Duel Disk boots up.

"_Yuma, be careful. Out of all of our foes, this could be our toughest!_" Astral warned Yuma.

"Then let's give it all we got." Yuma nods. "Your plans will never come true, Shade! Why? Because I am feeling the flow!" Yuma's Duel Disk activates and Yuma puts on his Duel Gazer.

"I hope you're in the mood for a good performance, Emperor," Yuya said as the spirits of Yuto, Yuri and Yugo appear behind him. "So what do you say we swing into action?" Yuya's Duel Disk powers on.

"I hope they can win this, for all our sakes." Akiza breathed.

"They will, Akiza," Zuzu assured the Psychic Duelist. "_They have to, or this is the end._"

But just as the duel is about to kick off, they hear a Duel Runner engine approaching.

"What's that sound?" Mokuba asked.

"I know that sound anywhere," Crow noted.

They turn their heads and see the Delta Eagle approaching fast. "A Duel Runner!?" Zuzu asked.

"Yeah, but that's not one I've seen before," Shay noted.

"Wait, I think I know that Duel Runner. And if I'm correct…"

The Delta Eagle skids to a halt between both sides. The rider dismounts the Runner. He eyes Yusei and takes off his helmet. He spoke to the Signer.

"Long time no see, Yusei."

"Vizor!?" Yusei identified the new arrival.

"You're alive!" Crow shouted with joy.

"As I suspected. That mage sent you here, didn't he?" Shade interrogated.

"That's right, he did!" Vizor barked. "And I will not let you have your way!"

"I was hoping I'd battle the Legends there, but if that's what you want, then I'll just have to duel you instead, Bruno." Shade said. "I hope you will provide a challenge."

"I plan to give you more than a challenge." Vizor glared through his red-tinted glasses.

"We'll see about that. I shall now activate the Action Field Spell: Crossover!" Shade declared as the card's image appeared in his Duel Disk.

"_Generating Action Field: Crossover." _Transparent blue platforms materialize around them.

"Whoa! What's going on!?" Vizor asked.

"Consider this a change of scenery - something I picked up from the Pendulum Dimension," Shade told him.

"Who gave you that card, Shade!?" Declan interrogated.

"I'll wager he stole it using a special program from your company!"

"Stole? I would never steal, Seto Kaiba. I just made some modifications to my Duel Disk. Now I can access any card from any world or time!"

"You rotten sneak!" Joey hissed.

"Calm down, Joey," Luna told him. "I'm sure Vizor can win this."

"Trust me, Luna. I know what I must do." Vizor said. "Wish me luck."

"Luck? You'll need all the luck you can muster if you ever have a chance at defeating me." Shade challenged.

"For the sake of the future, I will defeat you!" Vizor yelled. And two words will now spark a battle that will decide the fate of not one, not two, but five worlds.

"Let's duel!"


	8. Duel in the Darkspace, Part 1

Chapter 7: Duel in the Darkspace, Part 1

In a desolate part of Planet Zenova, Vizor, who has mysteriously returned, has challenged Emperor Shade to a duel to decide the fate of the five eras.

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

**Vizor: 4000 LP**

**Vs.**

**Emperor Shade: 4000 LP**

* * *

"Listen to me carefully, Vizor." Shade spoke. "I normally duel those who deem themselves worthy, but since you've decided to impede on my plans, I'll make an exception just this once."

"Your mistake, Emperor." Vizor glared as he began the duel.

Turn 1: Vizor (4000)

"First, I'll summon T.G. Catapult Dragon." He summons a draconian creature whose body resembles a launch pad (2/900/1300).

"And thanks to his special ability, I can summon another T.G. from my hand." Vizor declares. "Rise, T.G. Jet Falcon!" He then summons a falcon with a jetpack on its back (3/1400/1200).

"Now everything is in place. Level 3 T.G Jet Falcon tunes my Level 2 T.G Catapult Dragon!" Jet Falcon transforms into two green energy rings that surround Catapult Dragon, turning it into two motes of light. During the process, two gauges combine, a red banner with the two gauges materialize above. A pillar of light shone behind the left-handed duelist.

"All systems are go! I Synchro Summon T.G. Hyper Librarian!" His Synchro Monster is a white and black robed mage with a type of tablet in his hand (5/2400/1800).

"Wait, Synchro what?" Joey asked.

"It's a summoning technique from our world." Crow told him.

"It's no surprise to you, Crow." Sylvio commented.

"So how is it that you know me, Jack, Aster, Alexis and Kite?" Crow asked.

"I'll take that question." Shay spoke. "We met different versions of you in our world."

"You may be able to Synchro Summon, but it'll take more than that to defeat me." Shade spoke.

"We'll see once I activate Jet Falcon's special ability! Whenever I use Jet Falcon to Synchro Summon, you take 500 points of damage!" Hyper Librarian fires a wave of pixels at Shade (Shade: 4000→3500 LP).

"Now I activate the Spell TGLLS! Thanks to this, I can summon at least one T.G. monster from my Deck or Graveyard, as long as their combined levels are less than or equal to a T.G. monster on my field." Vizor plays one of his Spell cards. "Since Hyper Librarian is Level 5, I can summon from my deck T.G. Duplicator!" His monster appears as a scientist with a bionic arm and enhanced optics (2/800/400).

"And since I summoned a Level 2 or lower T.G. monster, I can bring out T.G. Warwolf to join his comrades!" His next monster is a werewolf with a bionic right eye and a metallic left claw (3/1200/0).

"And with them out, I think I'll have T.G. Duplicator tune my T.G. Warwolf." Duplicator turns into two green energy rings as they surround Warwolf, turning it into three motes of light. The same gauges appear on-screen.

"All systems are go! I Synchro Summon T.G. Star Guardian!" His second Synchro monster resembles Vizor combined with his Duel Runner (5/0/2200).

"Two Synchro monsters. I've seen this strategy before." Yusei stated.

"What do you mean, Yusei?" Mokuba asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, T.G. Star Guardian is what's called a Synchro Tuner monster. That's a Synchro Monster that has the capabilities of a Tuner Monster." Yusei explained.

"I really need to try that Synchro summon thing." Joey said.

"Thanks to Hyper Librarian's special ability, whenever one of us Synchro Summons, I can draw a card." Vizor draws a card. "I now activate TGDXS!" Vizor's spell card activates "I'm allowed to draw a card for every T.G. Synchro Monster I have. With Hyper Librarian and Star Guardian, I can draw two cards." Vizor draws another two cards.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Two cards materialize in front of Vizor. "Show me what you can do, Emperor."

Turn 2: Shade (3500)

"As you wish! I draw!" Shade draws his card. "First, I activate Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw three cards, in exchange for discarding two afterwards." He draws three cards from his deck and places two in his Graveyard.

"At least he's using some basic cards." Tristan noted.

"Yeah, who knows what kind of cards he has." Joey added.

"Next, since you're the only one with monsters at the moment, I'm allowed to summon Darkspace Smasher!" Emerging from the ground was a corrupted version of Kite's Photon Thrasher (4/2100/0).

"Darkspace?" Yuma asked.

"I've never heard of such cards." Yuya added.

"Wait, I've heard tales of the Darkspace." Mizar spoke.

"You have, Mizar?" Zane asked.

"Long ago, before the Dragons of Light and Time came into existence, there was a third dragon, feeding off the fear and destruction that the other two caused over time. Not wanting that such a creature to be released The Dragons of Light and Time banded together and battled the dark dragon, but even with their combined might, the Dragon of Darkness was too powerful for them. With no other alternative, the Numeron Dragon sealed it away, never to be heard of again." Mizar explained.

"Until today. I summon Darkspace Raptor!" His next monster is a velociraptor with a purple body and purple crystal protruding from its back and legs (4/1500/1000).

"And since my Raptor has taken the field, I can add a Fusion card or Polymerization from my deck to my hand." A card slips out of Shade's deck and he places it in his hand.

"If I recall correctly, the Dragon of Darkness has powers that mirrors those of the Dragon of Light, so if Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon requires two monsters with at least 2000 attack points to be summoned, then its dark doppelganger can be summoned like that as well." Kite said.

"That's right, Kite Tenjo. And I'll show you once I activate Darkspace Raptor's special ability. If I have another Darkspace monster out, I can raise my Raptor's attack points by 500." Darkspace Raptor's crystals glow purple as it roars (4/1500→2000/1000).

"Oh no. Now both of his monsters have at least 2000 attack points!" Vector gasped.

"That's right, Vector. I now sacrifice both Darkspace Raptor and Darkspace Smasher!" Shade's two monsters disappear in a burst of purple pixels. A black orb forms above. "Prepare to witness a dragon with eyes of the galaxy! A dragon whose body is made of the sky of space itself! The time has come to spread your wings and unleash your fury in the darkest reaches of space! Appear, Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon!" Shade's most powerful monster had Tachyon Dragon's wings and eyes, and Photon Dragon's eyes and claws. Its body is coated in black and purple energy as it roars when it emerges from the orb (8/3000/2500).

"So it's true! The Legendary Dragon of Darkness!" Kite breathed.

"That's an impressive monster you have there." Vizor noted.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Shade said.

"You're right about that." Vizor smirked. "The duel's just getting started. And I'm about to show you my real power. Go Accel Synchro!"

"What!?" Shade gasped. "You can Synchro Summon during my turn!?"

"Is that even possible?!" Gong asked.

"See for yourself." Luna said to the Heavystrong Duelist.

"Level 5 T.G. Star Guardian, tune with Level 5 T.G. Hyper Librarian!" Vizor chanted as Star Guardian transformed into five motes of light, which turned into five green energy rings. Hyper Librarian hovered into the rings, turning him transparent, revealing five motes of light. The monster appears to be accelerating rapidly. A bright pillar of light shines above.

"All systems are go! I Synchro Summon T.G. Blade Blaster!" Vizor's ace monster emerges with its weapon at the ready (10/3300/2200).

"What power!" Sylvio breathed.

"So what if you've managed to master Accel Synchro? That doesn't mean you'll win." Shade smirked as he placed two cards face-down to end his turn.

"It will, Emperor." Vizor said as his turn began.

Turn 3: Vizor (4000)

"Watch me!" The time-traveling duelist draws his card. He analyzes the playing field. "_Let's see… his Darkspace Dragon has 3000 attack points, while my Blade Blaster has 3300. He plans on using those face-down cards of his to strengthen his monster. But I have something to prevent that."_

"First things first, I activate the Trap Card Trap Stun!" Vizor springs his Trap. "Thanks to this, all Trap effects are useless this turn."

"Nice! Now that emperor won't use his face-downs to protect him." Yusei complimented.

"Now, Blade Blaster, attack his Darkspace Dragon! Blade Shot!" Vizor commanded his monster to attack the corrupted dragon.

"An impressive move, but there's more than one way to protect your monster. I activate Darkspace Dragon's special ability!" Emperor Shade countered. "Whenever my Darkspace Dragon battles a monster, both of those monsters are banished."

"What!?" Vizor gasped as both monsters vanish in a burst of purple pixels.

"I was afraid he had something up his sleeve." Crow scowled.

"You knew I had that planned, didn't you?" Vizor interrogated.

"You read my mind. Be thankful that both our monsters return at the end of the Battle Phase." Shade told the time traveler as both monsters return to their owners' sides of the field.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Vizor asked. "I'll have to end my turn right now."

"A wise move, but it will be foolish nonetheless." Shade smirked as he began to turn up the heat in this duel.


	9. Duel in the Darkspace, Part 2

Chapter 8: A Duel in Darkspace, Part 2

The Duel between Zenovian Emperor Shade and time-traveling Duelist Vizor is at a fever pitch. Shade managed to summon his Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon and Vizor counters by Accel Synchro Summoning his T.G. Blade Blaster.

* * *

**Vizor's LP: 4000**

**Field: T.G. Blade Blaster (10/****3300****/2200) and one face-down card**

**Hand: 2**

**Emperor Shade's LP: 3500**

**Field: Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon (8/3000/2500) and two face-down cards**

**Hand: 1**

* * *

"Your Blade Blaster is powerful, but it pales in comparison to my Darkspace monsters." Shade commented.

"We'll see which of our monsters is more powerful. Now, make your move."

**Turn 4: Shade (3500)**

"Oh, I will!" Shade draws his card. "I activate Card of Dark Cosmic! By tossing a Darkspace or Cosmic monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can draw 2 cards from my deck." He tosses a card into the Graveyard and draws two from his deck.

"Next, I shall summon forth Dark Galaxy Knight!" His new monster is a dark purple-armored version of Galaxy Knight. (Level 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600)

"Wait a minute! Dark Galaxy Knight is a Level 8 monster!" Leo noticed. "He should've tributed two monsters to summon it!"

"Not exactly, Leo," Mizar spoke up. "Since Shade's Cosmic-Eyes is a Darkspace monster, he can summon Dark Galaxy Knight without tributing another monster."

"That's correct, Mizar. And now I'll overlay my Darkspace Dragon and Dark Galaxy Knight to build the Overlay Network!" Shade's two monsters turn into purple streaks of energy that enter a swirling galaxy and a pillar of light bursts from the swirling portal. "This monster will bring chills into your bones and cause chaos in its wake!" Within the storm cloud, dark energy forms a set of wings and a set of piercing red eyes open within. "I Xyz Summon! Witness the ascension of Cosmic-Eyes Terror Darkspace Dragon!" Shade's Xyz Monster is a corrupted version of Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, with dark energy emanating within the purple orbs on its body and wings (Rank 8/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000).

"No way!" Yuya gasped.

"_Shade can Xyz Summon?"_ Astral asked in surprise.

"How does it look to stare into the face of your imminent destruction?" Shade asked.

"I've faced it before and I'm not afraid of it or you." Vizor glared behind his glasses.

"You should be afraid once I activate my Terror Darkspace's special ability!" Shade declared as a mighty black wind blew across the field. "As soon as it's called into battle, all of your monsters summoned from the Extra Deck are destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage for each of them! Go, Terror Typhoon!" A dark twister approached Blade Blaster.

"Your monster's not the only one with tricks! Watch this!" Vizor said as his T.G. Jet Falcon slipped out of his Graveyard. "By banishing Jet Falcon from my Graveyard, I can banish Blade Blaster from the field until the next Standby Phase." Blade Blaster disappears in a burst of pixels just before the twister could hit.

"Well played, but it won't save your face-down card. I activate Terror Darkspace's other ability." Shade declares as the dragon's two Overlay Units enter the core on its chest. "By using two Overlay Units, all of your Spell and Trap cards are blown away!" The twister continues to blow across the field and starts to sweep up Vizor's face-down card.

"You have to do better than that, Emperor! Before you can destroy my card, I'll activate it! TGX3-DX2!" Vizor's Trap is revealed. Warwolf, Catapult Dragon, and Duplicator slip out of his Graveyard. "By returning three T.G. monsters in my Graveyard to my Deck, I can draw two cards!" Vizor's cards return to his deck and he draws two after the deck is shuffled.

"You may have two extra cards, but you still have no monsters. That means my Terror Darkspace Dragon can attack you directly!" Shade declares as the dark dragon prepares to attack. Vizor tries to think of a way to protect his Life Points. He remembered the glowing cards that scattered. He noticed a card on top of a picnic table and rushes over to grab it. The dark dragon fires a purple beam of energy right at Vizor and it strikes. Shade smirks evilly with satisfaction, but it disappears once the smoke clears, revealing that Vizor still stands.

"What?! How is this possible?!" Shade questioned. "You should've lost a lot of Life Points!"

"Yeah! Terror Darkspace Dragon had 3500 Attack Points, yet Vizor didn't lose any." Luna added.

"If that were the case, then he must've used an Action Card." Yuya theorized.

Everyone who didn't know about Action Cards turned to Yuya, clueless. "Action Cards?" Akiza asked.

"Did you see all those glowing cards that scattered across the battlefield?" Declan explained to everyone. "Those are Action Cards, a special variety of cards exclusive to Action Duels. Action Card has different effects, based on the situation, but any Duelist can use them to their advantage."

"And since Vizor didn't take any damage, he must've used the Action Spell Damage Banish, which reduced the damage he would take to zero." Shay finished as the Action Spell's image flashed above Vizor.

"So you managed to avoid total defeat. That changes nothing. I activate Card of Sanctity!" Shade plays another Spell.

"Since when does he use that?" Joey gasped.

"Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands." Shade explains as he draws six cards while Vizor draws two. Shade sees his hand and grins maliciously. "And now I have everything I need to bring about your end, Vizor! I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Darkspace Cosmic Squad and Scale 10 Darkspace Cosmic Spino!" He places the two cards in his Pendulum Zones, the word "PENDULUM" in rainbow letters appearing on the blade of his Duel Disk. In the transparent pillars of light, a purple-scaled humanoid amphibian wielding a trident and a dark-scaled Spinosaurus appeared, the numbers representing their Scales appearing below.

"I can now summon as many monsters from Level 2 through 9 all at the same time." Shade declared. "I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Darkspace Salamander!" He calls out as two streaks of dark energy emerges from above, revealing a purple-scaled lizard with eyes made from dark space. (Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 900) "…along with Darkspace Ninja!" His other monster is a ninja with purple robes, piercing red eyes, and a body made with pure energy. Dark energy can be seen emanating from his kunai. (Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)

"First, Xyz Summoning, now Pendulum?!" Sora gasped. "What's next?"

"How about I show you? Level 4 Darkspace Salamander tunes my Level 4 Darkspace Ninja." The small lizard turns into four motes of light, which form black energy rings that surround the energy-bodied ninja, transforming it into four motes of light. A dark pillar of light shines behind the emperor. "I Synchro Summon! Arise, Galaxy Darkspace Psychic Dragon!" A corrupted version of Thought Ruler Archfiend emerges with a resounding roar (Level 8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000).

"Xyz, Pendulum, Synchro… It's like he's been studying our every move." Mizar theorized.

"I have been studying your moves, Mizar. I've studied all of your moves to ensure I have mastered everything I need to carry out my master plan." Shade informs everyone. "You don't stand a chance against me." He finishes his turn with a face-down card. "And after this, you never will."

"Don't think that you'll win this Duel just because you outnumber my monsters two to one." Vizor challenged.

"You don't have any monsters right now, Vizor."

"You're right, I don't. But that will change."

**Turn 5: Vizor (4000)**

"And it starts here!" Vizor draws his card and sees T.G. Gear Zombie. "First, since I banished my Blade Blaster last turn, it returns to my field during my Standby Phase." Blade Blaster emerges from the purple portal below. (Level 10/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2200)

"Next, since I only have T.G. monsters, I can summon T.G. Drill Fish straight away!" He summons a fish with a drill in place of its nose. (Level 1/ATK: 400/DEF: 800)

"Next, by lowering Blade Blaster's Attack points by 1000, I can summon T.G. Gear Zombie." His second monster is a zombie with gears protruding all over its body. (Level 1/ATK: 600/DEF: 0) (T.G. Blade Blaster: ATK: 3300→2300)

"I've seen this strategy before," Yusei admitted.

"Level 1 Gear Zombie tunes Level 1 Drill Fish!" Gear Zombie transformed into a single mote of light that turned into a green ring that surrounded Drill Fish turning it into a mote of light. A pillar of light shone above. "Remove Level 2 Limiter! Open Regulators! Navigation is a go! I Synchro Summon T.G. Recipro Dragonfly!" His Synchro Monster is a dragonfly with mechanical wings that form helicopter blades. (Level 2/ATK: 300/DEF: 300)

"Recipro Dragonfly lets me send a T.G. Synchro Monster to the Graveyard and revive its Synchro materials. Blade Blaster, you are dismissed!" Blade Blaster disappears in a flurry of pixels. Hyper Librarian and Star Guardian slid out of the time traveler's Graveyard and reappear on the field. (Hyper Librarian: Level 5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800; Star Guardian: Level 5/ATK: 0/DEF: 2200)

"You plan on Accel Synchro Summoning again, aren't you?" Emperor Shade questioned.

"Not quite. I plan on something beyond Accel Synchro!" Vizor declared. A red aura emanated from his body.

"Beyond Accel Synchro!?" Shade gasped.

"Yes. A power only Yusei and myself can utilize. And I will show you here and now! Go, Delta Accel Synchro!"

"Did he say Delta Accel Synchro?!" Jack gasped.

"Level 5 Star Guardian, tune with Level 2 Recipro Dragonfly and Level 5 Hyper Librarian!" Star Guardian transformed into five motes of light that surround both Recipro Dragonfly and Hyper Librarian, turning them into seven motes of light that accelerate rapidly through the rings. A much brighter beam of light shines above.

"Top Clear Mind! Remove max limiter! Open regulators! All systems are a go! Infinite power will create a new future! I Synchro Summon T.G. Halberd Cannon!" His most powerful monster, armed with a long-range laser and clad in gray and orange armor appears (Level 12/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000).

"So this is the power known as Delta Accel Synchro. But I'm afraid one Delta Accel Synchro monster won't be enough to defeat me." Shade smirked.

"Yes, but let's see if you can take on two! I activate Miracle Synchro!" Vizor plays a Spell, the image depicting three Synchro rings emerging from the Graveyard. "This Spell Card lets me Synchro Summon with monsters in my Graveyard!"

"He can do that?!" Leo gasps.

"Anything is possible, Leo," Yusei noted.

"Once again, I tune Level 5 Star Guardian to Level 2 Recipro Dragonfly and Level 5 Hyper Librarian!" Emerging from the Graveyard, Star Guardian once more turned into green rings that surround Hyper Librarian and Recipro Dragonfly, the monsters turning into accelerating stars once again. The beam shines above once again.

"Top Clear Mind! Remove max limiter! Open regulators! All systems are a go! Darkness will blanket the past, paving the way to a brighter future! I Synchro Summon T.G. Digital Reaper!" His new monster is a mechanical skeleton in a dark robe wielding a scythe formed from solidified data (Level 12/ATK: 4500/DEF: 0).

"Two Level 12 Synchro monsters, that's nice, but their power isn't enough to defeat me." Shade chuckled lowly.

"We'll see about that. Halberd Cannon, attack his Psychic Dragon!" Halberd Cannon takes off into the air and aims his laser at Psychic Dragon. Halberd Cannon starts charging its laser, just as Shade rushes over to an awning and reaches for an Action Card. Vizor leaps over to the card and grabs it before the emperor does.

"You'll have to move faster if you want to beat me," Vizor smirked.

"You fool. I _wanted_ you to grab that Action Card before me." Shade laughed, earning a raised eyebrow from the time traveler. "I wanted to draw your attention away from my face-down cards. And I will use one of them now! I activate the Trap Darkspace Force! Since you were foolish enough to attack my Darkspace monster, all of your monsters in Attack Mode are destroyed and you take 200 points of damage for each one." A transparent dark barrier surrounded the monster and blocked the attack.

"It won't work. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Forbidden Scripture! Since my monster battled yours, all other cards have their effects negated until the end of damage."

"No!" Shade yelled as the barrier shattered from the force of the attack and destroyed Psychic Dragon. Shade recoils from the shock. (Shade: 3500→2100 LP)

"Digital Reaper, it's your turn now. Attack his Terror Darkspace Dragon! Destruction Deleter!" Digital Reaper raised its weapon and sliced Terror Darkspace Dragon in two, destroying it. Shade shields himself from the impact with his arms. (Shade: 2100→1100 LP)

"All right! He's backed the Emperor into a corner!" Luna cheered.

"And it gets even worse for Shade. Digital Reaper's special ability can destroy any monster with ease and ensures that it can never leave the Graveyard for the rest of the duel." Crow smiled.

"And even if he does summon a monster, Halberd Cannon can negate its summoning and destroy it once per turn," Jack added.

Shade gets up and starts to chuckle, eventually growing into a hearty laugh. "I must say, Vizor. No Duelist has ever backed me into a corner like this. You must be proud of yourself."

"I do what I can."

"But I'm afraid this is where it ends."

**Turn 6: Shade (1100)**

"Here…" Shade draws a trail of darkness following the card. "…and NOW!" He sees the card and smirks. "I summon Darkspace Egg!" He summons a small dark purple egg with light purple spots. The egg cracks open and a pair of red eyes peer out (Level 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 250).

"That egg looks quite weak, but I know of its special power. Once per turn, it hatches into your Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon. And whenever it's in the Graveyard, it turns into an Overlay Unit for any Xyz Monster you have." Vizor examined his opponent's monster. "Well, it's not going to work on me. I use Halberd Cannon's special ability. Darkspace Egg's summoning is negated and your monster is destroyed! Closed Summon!" Halberd Cannon fires a red beam from its chest, destroying Darkspace Egg.

"Not bad, Vizor. You knew of my Egg's power." Shade smirked.

"Now there's nothing left you can do, Emperor."

"Is that so? There's more than one way to revive a monster. I activate the Equip Spell Dark Galaxy Zero! It lets me revive a Darkspace Monster from my Graveyard. Of course, it can't attack or use its abilities. Return to me, my Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon!" The dark version of Galaxy-Eyes returns with a roar. (Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

"You're taking a big risk, Emperor," Vizor said to him. "If I attack your dragon and you destroy that Equip Spell to protect it, then it loses all of its attack points."

"I'm all about risks, and they're well worth the reward. Especially when I have everything I need to win! I activate my Spell Darkspace Fusion!" Shade reveals one of his face-down cards.

"Darkspace Fusion!?" Jaden gasped.

"With this, I can use any monsters from my hand, field, or Pendulum Zones to Fusion Summon. And this Fusion Summon will be your end!" Shade said as the monsters in his Pendulum Zones approach Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon. "I fuse Cosmic-Eyes, my Cosmic Spino, and my Cosmic Squad!" All three monsters ascend behind a swirling portal. "Watch as the shadows of the galaxy become the glimmer of light, even from within the deepest darkness! Now emerge from within the depths of darkness!" The three monsters swirl into an orb of dark energy. "I Fusion Summon! Neo Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon!" The result of the Fusion is a dark version of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with some of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's characteristics, such as its long necks and wide wings (Level 10/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3000).

The dark dragon stares down at Vizor. "I've never seen such a monster. But it doesn't matter to me. Digital Reaper's special ability will soon destroy your monster in an instant. I may have already used Halberd Cannon's ability, but it won't be enough to finish me."

"Don't be so sure." Shade counters.

"What did you say?"

"When my Neo Cosmic-Eyes is successfully Fusion Summoned, the effects of all other cards face-up on the field are negated. Go, Darkspace Howling!" The dark dragon let out a tremendous roar that dispelled Halberd Cannon's and Digital Reaper's powers.

"Not good. Halberd Cannon and Digital Reaper have lost their powers." Crow said nervously.

"That's alright. Halberd Cannon and Digital Reaper are both Synchro Monsters, so that dragon can't siphon their abilities." Shay reassured.

"I don't need to steal powers to win. I activate the Action Spell Encore." Shade plays his Action Spell.

"How did you get that?"

* * *

(Flashback: Vizor's turn)

_Shade was driven back by Digital Reaper's attack. He saw an Action Card by his left foot and picked it up._

"_You didn't notice? When you knocked me back with your last attack, I picked it up while you weren't looking."_ Shade explained.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Now I can use Encore to copy an Action Spell in my Graveyard and Zero Penalty is perfect because Digital Reaper's Attack Points drop right to 0!"

"No!" Vizor yelled ad Digital Reaper's strength vanished (12/4500→0/0).

"And now that that's out of the way, time to finish you. Neo Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon, attack Digital Reaper and finish him!" Shade commanded his monster to attack. Vizor panics as he looks for any Action Cards and finally sees one atop a lamp post and rushes over to it. "Go, Ultimate Darkspace Stream of Destruction!" Just before Vizor can grab the Action Card, Neo Cosmic-Eyes fires a giant purple beam from its three heads and it hits Digital Reaper, causing it to explode. The shockwave sends Vizor hurdling to a building.

"VIZOR!" Yusei screamed his name as Vizor fell to the ground. (Vizor: 4000→0 LP)

"He… He lost…" Akiza whispered sadly.

"You've fought well, Vizor. But I'm afraid that this is the end." Emperor Shade said.

"We're not afraid of you!" Yuma barked.

"Yuma's right! I bet I could beat you blindfolded!" Joey challenged.

"I appreciate your tenacity, Joey Wheeler, but you're not worthy enough to face me," Shade spoke. "And even if you were, I would surely defeat you as easily as I defeated Vizor."

"Leave my friend out of this!" Yugi yelled.

"Oh, I will, Yugi Muto." Shade complied. "I think I shall leave you all out... in the deepest void of space!" A dark purple aura glowed in Shade's left hand.

"You can't do that!" Aster Phoenix barked.

"I can and I will. Farewell, Legends!"

The evil Emperor created a wormhole that leads to a dark corner of space. Everyone hung on for dear life. But seeing the kind of skill his opponent had in the duel, Shade shuts the wormhole.

"On second thought, I have a better idea."

"Huh?"

"Wait, you mean... you're not going to send out into a deep vacuum of space?" Vector asked.

"I may be cruel, but I know a good duelist when I see one. I've decided to invite you and the rest of your friends to a special tournament."

"A tournament?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, and in this tournament, all forms of dueling are welcome. Standard duels, Action Duels, and even Turbo Duels."

"Well, I don't know if we can trust you." Crow was skeptical of Shade's intentions of holding a large-scale tournament.

"C'mon, Crow! With a tournament this big, how can we say no?" Joey told him.

"Alright, we're in." Yusei accepted the invitation on the others' behalf.

"Splendid! The opening ceremony is in three days. I expect you to give your all in this competition." Shade told them as he turned away and reentered his ship. He smiled evilly once inside. "_That's right, duel as hard as you want, for I shall reign supreme in the end."_

Back on the surface, everyone saw the emperor's flagship take off. "I don't like this one bit. First, he appears out of nowhere, then he beats Vizor in a duel, and now instead of throwing us away, he invites us to some tournament? Something's not right." Crow mused.

"For once, Crow, I agree."

"Hey, who said that?" Yuya asked.

They turn around and see a boy around Yuya and Zuzu's age. He is wearing a blue shirt with a white coat, black shoes, and short brown hair. His most distinguishing features are his dichromatic eyes. His right eye was red while the left was green. His Duel Disk looked futuristic, but it bears a resemblance to Jaden's.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked.

"All will be explained in time, Legends."

The mystery boy typed something in his Duel Disk and a portal opens behind him.

"Hold on! We want answers!" Yugi called out.

"If it's answers you seek, Yugi, you'd best follow me."

Unsure of what the boy meant by what he said, the duelists followed the boy through the portal.


	10. The Resistance

Chapter 9: The Resistance

After they follow a strange boy through a portal, they exit the other side and see a massive waterfall in a deep valley. While some of the duelists were astounded at its size and how much water there is, Kaiba looked a bit upset.

"A waterfall? That portal took us to a waterfall?" Kaiba questioned the boy.

"Yes, there is a waterfall, but it's what's behind it that's more important." The boy assured Kaiba before his dual-colored eyes started glowing. Everyone was stunned to see the waterfall split open and reveal a steel door. A rock walkway then surfaced below the edge of the spring. His eyes dimmed out after that. "Right this way."

Though Kaiba still didn't trust this stranger, they followed him through the steel door, which revealed a hidden base of operations, with about twenty duelists in white jumpsuits with silver shoulder and knee pads and threaded details that differ by the attribute their decks are based on.

"Whoa!" Sylvio gasps in total surprise.

"What is this place?" Mokuba asked the boy.

"Everyone, welcome to our home."

They saw some of the duelists gathering parts for Duel Runners, fixing up old Duel Disks, having practice duels, to name a few.

"I appreciate you showing us around, but you still haven't told us who you are or why we're here!" Yuya glared at the boy.

"Please, there's no need to rush into things, Yuya Sakaki." The boy told him, surprising him that he knew his name.

"Hold on, how do you know my name?!" Yuya asked in complete surprise.

"You should be asking that… to Yuri."

The ethereal spirit of Yuya's Fusion Dimension counterpart appeared on cue. "_Long time no see, Zack."_

"Wait, you know him?" Yuya questioned Yuri.

"_I considered him my rival during his years at Duel Academy._" Yuri clarified. "_He may have been a Ra Yellow, but none of his other classmates can beat him in a duel. If he hadn't left, he would've made Obelisk Blue."_

"Wait, you left Duel Academy?" Akiza asked.

"A story best told another day. And to answer your earlier question, Yuya, I've brought you here because we need you."

"Us? For what?" Leo asked.

"Allow me to explain what is going on first. As you likely know already, you're standing on the planet of Zenova, which used to be a duelist's utopia." Zack then told them the planet's history. "The planet was once ruled by its king, Delios. He treated his people with respect, loyalty, and love. And he loved his queen, Setsuna, as much as he loved his kingdom. Then one day, Shade attacked. He unleashed wave after wave of shadow duelists, decimating everyone who stood in his way. The reason behind the attack: he sought the Stars of the Universe, talismans that give whoever holds them the power to control space and time. Delios wouldn't allow a monster like him to take control, so he challenged him to a duel for the two artifacts. He fought with all his heart, but unfortunately, he lost. And to ensure that a rebellion doesn't occur, he killed Delios and imprisoned Setsuna within the castle dungeons, eventually claiming the throne and becoming the planet's emperor."

"How horrible!" Rio gasped.

"By the time, me and a few others that opposed him were forced out of his new empire, I had already taken the Star of Time. While we were spared, we stood powerless against him. We needed help. That's the reason I brought you here. My name is Zack, Zack Kendo. I'm one of the leading generals of the Resistance."

"Did you guys get any of that?" Leo asks.

"It's okay if you don't understand. Sometimes the past is best left alone." Zack said. "Anyway, there're some people who wish to see you. Come with me." He leads the duelists to a banquet hall where dozens of duelists are gathered.

"Wow! It's humongous!" Vector said in awe.

"I've never seen so many duelists in one place." Yugi agreed.

"Yes, there are faces we haven't seen before." A firm voice spoke up. Yugi and Atem turn around and they see Rafael, Alister, and Valon.

"It's Valon, Alister, and Rafael!" Yugi recognized them.

"You must be Yugi, the Pharaoh's other self." Rafael deduced. Atem raised his Duel Disk in defense. "Stand down, Pharaoh. We are here as allies, not enemies."

"Atem, he's right. Remember when you freed Rafael and the others from the Orichalcos?" Yugi reminded him of when he defeated Dartz and the Great Leviathan and freed the souls of everyone the Orichalcos had absorbed, including Yugi.

"Apologies, Rafael."

"None needed. After all, I come to give you these." Rafael reached into his coat pocket and pulled three cards from inside. They're revealed as the Legendary Dragon cards: The Claw of Hermos, The Fang of Critias, and the Eye of Timaeus.

"Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos!" Atem confirmed the cards.

"Yes, and from the look of things, you'll need all the help you can get." Valon agreed. Rafael gives the cards to Atem.

"Thank you." Atem thanked the former Paradius hunters. "Kaiba! Joey!"

"What now, Pharaoh?" Kaiba sighed.

"I believe I have something that can help you with your decks." Atem reveals Critias and Hermos.

"That's Critias!"

"And Hermos, too!"

"Yes, and with Timaeus by my side, once more, we will save our timelines." Atem agreed. Kaiba smirks before taking Critias. Joey gleefully took Hermos.

With Yuya, he looked around before seeing someone he didn't expect to see.

"Dad!?"

His father, Yusho Sakaki, heard his son's voice and turned around. "Yuya!"

"I wasn't expecting you to be here!"

"So, you were caught in that veil of light too?"

"I was, but not even a reality-warping light can keep us apart."

Yuya smiled knowing that. But his train of thought got halted when he heard a familiar voice.

"YUYA!"

Yuya turned to the voice and spotted Aura Sentia rushing right at him, a trail of hearts following. Yuya managed to sidestep at the last minute, making her tackle someone else.

"Oh Yuya! I knew I'd find my precious duel mate here!"

Yuya approaches her. "We really need to stop meeting like this, Aura. Geez!"

"Yuya?" Aura asked astounded. She looks up and finds that instead of Yuya, she tackled Vivian Wong to the floor.

"Ungrateful brat! How dare you tackle me?!" Vivian pried her way out of Aura's grip and applied an armbar on her. Aura wailed in agony as she taps out. Vivian lets go of her, seeing Aura clutch her arm like it was pulled out of its socket.

"How could you do that?!" Yuya questioned Vivian.

"That's what she gets for messing with Vivian Wong, world-class model, actress extraordinaire, and Martial Arts champion."

"M-M-Martial Arts?"

"You got a problem? Maybe I can demonstrate my skills for you." Vivian suggested, cracking her knuckles.

"N-No thanks! I'm good!"

"That's what I thought." Vivian smirked.

"Pardon me, miss, I couldn't help but overhear that you're a Martial Arts champion." She hears Jean-Claude Magnum's voice. Vivian turns to see him.

"That's right. And it's not just these skills that got me the Asian Duel Monsters championship." Vivian told him.

"Hey, I heard of you. You're Jean-Claude Magnum, the famous actor." Yuya guessed.

"The one and only." Magnum confirmed.

"Why are you here?"

"The same reason everyone else is here: I've come to enter the tournament."

"And son, I'll be entering as well. It's not everyday you and your father get to duel. It'll be bigger than the Arc League Championship."

"Speaking of the Arc League Championship, I wonder how Declan's doing."

"I'm sure he's becoming familiar with his allies." Yuya spots Declan having his own conversation with Kaiba.

"So, you became the Leo Corporation's CEO after your father vanished, huh?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes. At first, we were at each other's throats, but he decided to change his ways and aid me and the Lancers against Z-ARC." Declan told the KaibaCorp president.

"At least your father had a change of heart. My stepfather Gozaburo was nothing like him."

"Was he a criminal?"

"More like a heartless tyrant who only ran the company for money!" Kaiba corrected. "Overthrowing him was the best move I've made in my life."

Conversations filled the room before a white-haired man in silver and white robes walked out to the stage. He taps his gear-topped staff to gain everyone's attention. The key piece to the staff was that it had a green star-shaped emblem with an hourglass symbol on it.

"I thank you all for coming. It could not have been easy. I am pleased, however, that you all have answered my plea." The man's words earned a confused murmur from Sylvio. "My name is Koga, and I am a wizard who controls time. You all have been brought here because we need your help."

Murmurs filled the room, which were quickly quelled after another tap of the staff. "I understand your confusion but trust me when I say this: our planet is in danger." Zack joined him on the stage.

"As you no doubt heard, Shade seeks the Stars of the Universe, six talismans that when united, grants ultimate power. Before King Delios died, he trusted me with the Star of Time before scattering the rest. Now, he plans to use this tournament of his to seek them out."

"_How did he know about the tournament?_" Yusei's thought ring in his head.

"To put it simply, we must gather the Stars of the Universe before Shade's minions do." Zack finished.

"But where do we find these 'Stars of the Universe'?" Shay Obsidian asked.

"That's simple." Koga responded as he used his staff to project a holographic map of the planet. "There are five cities and each of the statues they're built around hold a Star of the Universe. The northern city of Kalu, known for its thick jungles and exotic fruit, watches over the Star of Fire. In the south, the undersea city of Neo Zau is protected by the Star of Water. The western town near Ardula Valley is where the Star of Earth resides. And in the skies above, the Star of Wind protects the floating city of Jisuka."

"Hold on a moment! You said there were five cities guarding those Stars. I only heard four!" Mokuba spoke up.

"Yes, the Star of Space, housed within the walls of the Capital City of Ba Souku. Unfortunately, by the time we called you here, Shade had already conquered Ba Souku and seized the Star of Space." Zack informed them. "The Star of Time, as well as the other five, was a part of Delios' kingdom of Sanaru. But now, we use it as a symbol of our justice."

"So how is it that we're needed for this?" Kari, Yuma's older sister wondered.

"I do not know, but this feels somewhat familiar." Mizar spoke.

"How so?"

"Shade is much like Don Thousand – a heartless dictator who only seeks power. I followed his commands because I believed I would someday find Kite and prove that I was the true Galaxy-Eyes master. I tested the power of my Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon on your brother. The power was so overwhelming it sent him and Shark to the hospital after it was stopped."

"You sent my brother to the hospital that day? If this is true, I will send you there myself!" Kari angrily yelled, cracking her knuckles, ready to harm Mizar, but Rio restrained her with a Full Nelson hold.

"Let me go, Rio!"

"Not a chance! I know Mizar was responsible for Yuma's injuries that day, but he's turned over a new leaf after Don Thousand was destroyed. I promise you no more harm will come to Yuma. You have our word." Rio said. Kari's anger took over and she broke out of Rio's hold. Before she could land a punch on Mizar, Koga stopped her with his staff.

"Mizar is under my protection, Kari Tsukumo. As are you." Koga notified Kari. Seeing Mizar's calm but watchful eyes, Kari calmed down.

"Kari, was it? I promise that your brother and I will fight as allies, not enemies." Mizar promised.

"The next time my brother goes to the infirmary, you're joining him." Kari threatened the former Barian Emperor.

"I'll make a note of that."

"Hostilities aside, perhaps we will finish this little gathering with a duel."

"A duel?" Everyone murmured at the idea of a duel here in the hall.

"But where will the duel be? Some of us aren't exactly prepared for this." Yuya spoke up.

"That's why it's just an exhibition duel, Yuya. You needed the practice, after all." Zack said. "And to answer your question, I know just the place. Follow me." Zack started leading the Legendary Duelists to a predetermined destination in the base. They will soon see what the Resistance is all about.


End file.
